The Lost Childe of Aurelius
by AsheronAddiction
Summary: The Diaries say Angelus had 4 Childer; the youngest a French Noblewoman who died within a week of her turning. Angelus' souling by the Gypsies was caused by his grief over her murder at the hands of a rival clan. Set after Angel goes to Hell
1. Chapter 1

Angel stared at the young human couple with their children, as he hid quietly in the shadows. It struck him again how much he missed his family; his Childer. All he had left in the world was Spike, his favourite, and Spike hated him.

The night was young and Angel had been restless to get out of the mansion. It was the same nervous energy he used to get just before a hunt as Angelus, but he didn't hunt now. He couldn't. His soul wouldn't allow it. So why was he out in the night, tempting himself?

He had felt the _call_.

Slight, quiet, barely there, like a baby bird sighing on the wind, but there nonetheless. It was a call he had heard on and off for nearly a hundred years.

It could have been Spike through their Sire/Childe bond; that bond was so weak with their fighting, and Spike had strained it to breaking point over the years; angry at his Sire for getting a soul, becoming Angel and leaving him and Drusilla after he'd promised not to.

But it wasn't Spike. He had sought out his stubborn Childe in those early years when the call had started, only to receive a harsh and violent response. No, it was not Spike.

Dru was gone now, but it had not been her either. She hadn't had this kind of power. Moreover, she hadn't had this much sense.

Who else then, could it be?

Sighing heavily, he returned to the mansion. Flinging himself through the doors, he shrugged his duster off and began pacing. The call in his head grew steadily louder and he gradually made out for the first time whispered words rather than the senseless noise of before. _Angelus…Angelus? Daddy? Please, hear me…I miss you…it's been so long…_

What the hell? Nobody but Dru had ever called him Daddy.

The whispers grew louder and became sorrowful screams. They filled his head and nearly brought him to his knees. Cradling his head and blocking his ears uselessly. He roared. "LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"

The screams stopped abruptly. A slight noise from the front doors sent him spinning to face the intruder, his face vamping instinctively.

There in the doorway, half hidden in shadows was a girl. He caught her scent on the air and sniffed it absently as he wondered what to do. The scent registered in his mind and he froze. Surely not. He sniffed again, deliberately inhaling as much of the faint breeze as he could. The smell of another master vampire was strong in his nostrils and he grimaced in distaste, but dug deeper into the scent as the girl stood frozen in the doorway. He smelled roses and something spicy and...was that passionfruit? But _there_, beneath it all was…_Childe. His _Childe.

No, not possible. His only child was Spike except…no.

The girl, well, young woman, took a staggering step into the light and he sucked in an unneeded breath in shock. _Victoria. _ His lost Childe. But she was dead, killed by that bastard Fabian…_whose scent he could smell all over her now!_ His forehead wrinkled further in a frown.

Seeing his frown, what little confidence she seemed to have fled and her arms wrapped around her slight form, both defensive and protective at once. Her beautiful face, that face he remembered so well and with such guilt, looked pinched and tired. Gaunt. Defeated. Her whisper was so quiet, even with his vampire hearing, he had to strain to hear her. "Angelus. Daddy. You don't remember me. You don't recognise me. I'll… I'll go." He could smell salt and copper and knew she was holding back blood-tainted tears.

Spinning fast on her heel, tattered skirts flaring, she fled into the night, leaving Angel to stare after his youngest Childe, the beautiful girl he'd long thought lost. In an instant, he broke out of his shock and went flying after her.

He could see her slight, dark form blurring with the shadows and followed her. She was fast, though obviously exhausted and he had trouble catching up.

Thoughts rushed through his mind. _Victoria was alive! That wasn't possible. Fabian had kidnapped her not two days after Angelus had changed her. The bastard had stolen her from under Angelus' nose. The fury had taken over when he'd found his new Childe missing. His wrath had been terrible. Even William had coward from him in fear. He'd tracked her through their weakening bond until very suddenly, it had snapped like a frayed rope. Fabian had killed her. Angelus had followed her cooling scent then, sorrow mixing with the fury into one searing, driving need; to _kill_. To maim and torture, and he had. Fabian had suffered Angelus' wrath for a solid week before Angelus had staked him to a tree and left the sun to finish the job. But it was too late. Victoria was gone. _After that, he had gone on a killing spree, mad with grief. The silly gypsy girl had been the last in a long line of unlucky victims. He had been cursed with his soul mere hours later by her stupid clan.

They were nearing the Sunnydale graveyard now, he knew. Vampires felt safe among the dead. But she shouldn't be afraid. Was she afraid of _him_? Surely not. She had never feared him before. That was what had attracted him to her in the first place.

He had met her at a masquerade in Paris one night in the late 18 hundreds when she was only 15. She had been beautiful and bold, innocent and sweet, but for all her purity, she possessed a wicked, often biting sense of humour, one she directed at the members of polite society she frequented social gathers with, but never related to, nor ever really belonged to. For once, Angelus had wanted to keep her that way rather than corrupt and break her like he had Dru.

She had been too much of a temptation for him to let her live though, especially when he found out she was a witch, and a powerful one at that.

He had waited patiently for five years until her twentieth birthday before changing her, had spent the short years flirting with her, moonlight walking in the gardens of her father's estates, spent hours secretly teaching her to read and write by candlelight in her father's library, escorting her to parties and dancing with her; much to her father's chagrin.

Duke Ashley Devereaux-Le Fay had wanted his youngest daughter ignorant, married off to some fat old duke and bearing children by the time she was 16, like her sisters, but a few quiet, well placed threats in the dead of night on Angelus' part had prevented it.

So her father had looked on helplessly as his daughter was courted and befriended by a man no one knew anything about, but all feared and respected on some primal, instinctive level. Except Victoria. Even when she learned of his true nature, she had never feared him, never turned away from him in disgust or horror.

Even better, she and Spike had hit it off immediately and had become almost inseparable; a desired reaction for a potential Childe to have towards an existing one.

In the beginning, she was ridiculed by members of Paris' 'civilised' society for waiting so long to wed, but as many of the courtiers went missing when they spoke of it, Victoria's lack of a husband and children were deliberately ignored. She had willingly agreed to join him, knowing she didn't really belong in the time she'd been born to.

She had been his weak spot. The only person he showed real care for because she was such a delightful contradiction. Her gentle innocence was tempered by her wry, cutting wit, sharp tongue and a stubborn streak a mile wide. She tempered his violent personality with patience and calm amusement. His tender treatment of her on the day of her change had been so out of character, Darla had questioned his ability as a vampire, the bitch.

Two days after Victoria's Awakening however, she was gone; stolen from him by his enemy in a moment of inattention. An enemy he'd promised to protect her from. Fabian.

He had not shown real emotion as Angelus since. Now, as Angel of course, emotion was unavoidable.

Yet here she was, very much alive and fleeing from him, dodging between gravestones in the deathly quiet of the graveyard, smelling of the long dead master vamp, the scent still strong in the open night air of the graveyard. He snarled silently. Why did she smell of Fabian? and why was the scent still so powerful? What in the hell was going on? Tired of the chase, he wondered if she would still respond to him, despite the claimed scent rising from her skin.

Hesitantly, he called her name.

Victoria stumbled to a jerking halt and spun to face him, leaning briefly on a crypt to catch her balance. Still she avoided his eyes. Her shoulders were hunched slightly; as if afraid he'd attack her. Why then, had she stopped running, if she was so afraid of him? "Victoria," he said again, voice heavily accented with his old Irish brogue and watched as she shivered.

He smiled slightly as it clicked. She knew her place. She still believed she belonged to him. He had called her name and she, being the good little Childe, had obeyed his unspoken command.

Realising how he sounded, he clamped down on his demon and ignored its infuriated roars as he drew closer to the shivering girl. She edged away from him, but stayed where she was. Wanting to know if it was really her, he dug deep into his mind, searching for the Sire/Childe bond which should have alerted him to her presence. He had locked it away long ago; afraid of the empty silence he would hear if he ever opened himself to the link.

Now though, he gripped the linking line and forced his essence along the bond, seeking out her familiar presence in his mind.

As he watched, Victoria started to breath unnecessarily. Short, sharp, gasping breaths. He forced the link wider, seeking her mind out.

She drew in a choked breath, then let out a strangled cry as her eyes went glassy and widened to stare blindly at him. One hand came up to clutch the place where her dead heart rested.

With a final push, he broke through the crumbling barriers and she screamed, sinking to her knees beside the crypt as their bond attempted to re-establish itself. Falling forward, she managed to catch herself on her hands, head bowed as great, shivering breaths wracked her tiny frame. He hurried forward, but pulled up in shock when she whispered the one word he was waiting for. "Sire…" with her acknowledgement, her long absent presence flooded his mind; feminine, lively and achingly familiar.

He realised then she was kneeling not in pain, but in _submission_.With a triumphant roar, he lunged forward and grabbed her up, pulling her off her feet and close to his chest in a crushing embrace.

When she stiffened, his demon surged to the fore. _Resist me, will you, my wayward Childe? I'll show you…_without another thought, he pushed her back against the crypt wall, drew back, and sank his fangs into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

A/N: Sincerest apologies & regrets to any readers out there who have been waiting for an update of CoA. After I finished school last year I moved out of home & got two jobs to keep the damn place I rented out. Though why I bother when all I do is sleep in it (and not much of that, even) I don't know.

Little known fact: 18-hour workdays kill the muse faster than maths homework ever did.

Better known fact: Humans, unless genetically enhanced scientifically, magically &/or both, need more than four hours sleep a night.

Well known fact: There is always someone (until recently, me) who thinks they are the exception.

Universal Truth: They are not.

Having realised this far too late & suffered the inevitable string of rather painful health problems, I moved back home & cut my hours in half. If any of you are wondering, I feel much better now. Having gotten back on track, I recently decided to give belated mouth-to-mouth to my neglected muse, who sprang back with fairly minimal effort, thank Merlin. Whether there is lasting damage remains to be seen.

Therefore, please accept, dear, faithful readers these new, hopefully palatable submissions & grant me a thirty-second head start should you think of reaching for the soft fruits.

Chapter II

Spike jerked awake in surprise as he felt his Sire's presence in the graveyard. He groaned as he sat up. Cautiously, lest the Poof think he wanted contact, Spike opened the bond slightly and sensed the dark haired vamp's confusion, his determination and his sorrow.

Spike's eyebrows contracted downwards in a frown as he realised his Sire was coming closer. _What does the Poof want now?_

Sorrow from Soulboy was easy to explain; he was always moping about something, what with him being all soulful, but confused? One emotion he was not commonly known for.

Now determined…that meant a hunt, but the bloody Slayer and her Scooby Gang hadn't mentioned anything about demons, so…

Spike heard a very human sounding scream and swung his feet over the edge of his bed quickly, wondering what Angel could possibly be doing to warrant such a cry from his victim…wait, _victim_? The Poof had a _soul_! No way could the Ponce be responsible for that scream, unless…

He got up and pulled on his clothes. He had slept naked, as always. His jeans and shirt were followed by his favourite leather duster as he opened the heavy stone door of his crypt to be blasted by a healthy amount of fear in the cool night air.

There was the Poof's scent, but also something else, something familiar and, yep, there it was; _blood_. It was an intoxicating mix and he traced it to the left side of his crypt. Turning a corner, he caught sight of something he thought he'd never see again; Angelus? In full demon face, _feeding_. _What the bloody hell?_

With a brief shudder, Victoria went limp against his body and tilted her head to allow him greater access. With a deep, rumbling purr, Angel brought his wrist to her mouth, offering her his blood as he continued to nuzzle her throat, lapping at his renewed claim. Eagerly, she sank her fangs into him and drew out his powerful, heady essence. The bond flared and grew stronger in his mind. He sniffed experimentally; Fabian's scent was rapidly fading and being replaced by his own. He grinned in satisfaction. She was _his_. Never again would he lose her.

A slight sound behind him drew his attention and he pulled his wrist from her mouth. She made a mewling sound of disappointment at the loss as he pulled away and let her slide down the wall until her feet touched the ground. He kept a firm hold on her as he turned to face the intruder. She made a small sound as she recognised the man in front of them. "_William," _The blonde vamp tilted his head to see around Angel and froze. "_Tori?_ What the bloody hell, Peaches?_"_ he used his old nickname for the dark haired girl as his blue gaze snapped up to meet Angel's amber eyes. Angel let go of Tori as she pulled at his grasp.

Hesitantly, she came out from behind him, still staring at Spike in wonder. With a delighted squeal, she flung herself at him, wrapping herself around him like a child. Instinctively, Spike's arms encircled her small frame and he looked down at her fondly as she let out a contented purr.

After a moment, he snapped his gaze back up to Angel's. "What is going _on_, Peaches? She," he gestured at Tori by jerking his head down at the girl still wrapped around him, "died over a century ago. That bastard Fab-" he stopped when Angel's demon face clouded and the dark haired vamp snarled, drawing his lip back viciously. "Oo-kay, touchy much? You sure you're still the Ponce?" Angel shook himself and forced his demon down, though it was a struggle. The demon went kicking and screaming, demanding answers, demanding _revenge_, but it went.

"I'm fine, Will. What does she smell like to you?" Spike frowned at the use of his real name, but bent his head down to breath in Tori's dark hair. He spoke, his voice muffled, "Roses, passionfruit, spice, you; same as…wait, _Fabian?_" He jerked back from her hair at the same time he said the name and his blue eyes widened in shock when the girl in his arms gave a little cry of terror, shuddered violently and burrowed closer. Both master vampires observed the reaction with identical frowns.

Angel was the first to react. Striding over to his Childer, he drew Tori back into his arms and stroked her back and hair comfortingly. "What's the matter, darling? What did that bastard do to you?" he almost didn't want to know the answer, but he had to know; a scent that strong could only mean Fabian was still alive, and if that was true, that meant he'd had Tori at his mercy for over a hundred years.

In his arms, Tori shuddered again and suddenly burst into tears, as if she had been holding them in for all this time and only now felt safe enough to show them. He cradled her close, shocked to see her so…broken. There was no trace of the lively, happy girl he remembered. So close, he could see the huge dark circles under her eyes and he could feel each rib though the tattered dress she wore.

It was only then he realised she was dressed in a serving wench's costume from the late 18th century. From the feel of the fabric beneath his fingers he would hazard a guess it was an original rather than a replica. Was it possible she had spent the last hundred years as Fabian's slave? His demon roared again.

Without hesitation, Spike closed the short distance between them and encircled Tori in his arms from behind. They stayed like that until Tori cried herself into an exhausted sleep. In unspoken agreement, the two master vampires set aside their differences and Angel led the way back to his mansion, carrying his youngest Childe close to his chest, as if afraid she would be stolen again, except of course, Angelus wasn't scared of anything.

Wait…_Angelus?_ For the third time that night, Angel stamped down on his demon until it retreated reluctantly.

Spike was silent on the way back to the mansion as Angel recounted Tori's strange return and spoke only a handful of words when Angel offered food and asked where he wanted to sleep. In the end, it was decided Tori would get a room beside Angel's but, for the time being, would sleep in Angel's room and Spike would sleep on the other side of Tori's room so that later, if she awoke during the night she would have the comfort of being able to sense her Sire on one side and her fellow Childe on the other. It was dawn by the time Angel settled down next to his new found Childe and pulled her close protectively. In her sleep, she snuggled closer and nuzzled him, sighing contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**Chapter II****I **

When Angel awoke, Tori was still asleep, and still curled safely within his protective embrace. Sensing his other Childe's prescence, he lifted his head carefully and fixed his eyes on Spike who stood in the doorway wearing only jeans. The blonde vampire didn't look at him; his eyes were fixed on the tiny, sleeping girl lying half on top of his Sire, wrapped tightly in his arms. "Where's she been, Peaches? A century and she just shows up on your doorstep, then runs from you? She's never run from you!" Angel frowned; he had been pondering the same thing. While she slept beside him, their bond had strengthened further and now he could skim her thoughts.

She was dreaming. Angel closed his eyes and _reached_ out to her.

She was remembering the past.

_She cowered naked on her knees in front of him as she trembled. So _stupid! _How could she be so clumsy? He wanted a drink, not a lapful of blood, and not in front of other people, even if it was only two new minions. She felt a bit guilty about the minion's deaths, it was eating her up inside. But the internal, psychological pain was nothing to the whipping she was in for now. It didn't matter that he'd kept her awake and slaving away for three weeks straight without blood; she should know better than to make a mistake like that._

_She heard him approach and her shoulders involuntarily tensed. A dark chuckle filled the room. "Know what's coming, do you wench? You should. You asked for it." She bowed her head lower in weary submission. Her Re-Sire moved closer and she heard the dreaded whisper of the leather whip on the cold marble floor and shivered with dread. "You know the rules, little slut. Move and it's ten more, make a sound and it's ten too. " _

_The first lash she took almost without blinking; so common were her beatings. He curled the next one skilfully around her body until the tip sliced into the tender skin of her naked stomach. The third flicked around her shoulder and struck her collarbone. She took it in stoic silence learned hard from long, unpleasant experience. He just kept going though; 10, 11, 12...the 13th made her bite her lip with blunt teeth. _

_By the twentieth, she had vamped and sent her fangs through her bottom lip in an effort to keep silent. Thankfully, he stopped and calmly wound the whip up, pulling it through his mouth to suck at the blood soaked leather as he circled to stand directly in front of her. she kept her eyes on the cold white marble in front of her. _

_Trickles of blood trailed hot lines down her naked butt and dripped onto her feet, but she had cut herself off from her physical pain so much she didn't notice these slight sensations. "You've finally learnt your lesson? Good bitch. Yes; that's what you are, isn't it? I saw the way those minions were looking at you; you're like a bitch on heat. I should chain you to my throne naked for the next week. You'd like that wouldn't you? To display yourself to every man you see like the whore you are?"_

_She couldn't help it; her head came up for an instant to stare at him in horror; his 'throne room' was where he took care of business. That would mean hundreds of men would see her in nothing but her skin…please God, no! He snarled furiously, backhanding her so hard she went flying a fair distance across the room. _

_She couldn't help the small whimper of pain from escaping her lips as she landed on her raw back. "Did I say you could look at me, you ungrateful bitch?" she grimaced and lowered her gaze again. "No, master." She sensed rather than saw the satisfied smirk on his lips. When he spoke next, it was almost gentle. "You are becoming quite a good little slave, my Childe. I'm only sorry it has taken a century to break you so well. It's more of a shame you won't let me break you in other ways too. Are you sure you don't want to change our bargain?" This made her smile cynically, a look she had never had in life, only in this miserable, painful excuse for an unlife. "Yes master, I am quite sure. My bargain stands. I help you magically and you let me keep my virtue intact. I am quite sure I shall never go back on it, no matter how imaginative you get." _

_She smiled again. She knew she would regret her next words, but couldn't seem to stop herself. She knew he'd feed her his blood to heal her later since that was part of their bargain and he didn't like seeing her any less than perfect for any length of time; it meant she didn't look like the prize he had stolen from the most vicious vampire on earth and gotten away with it. and he was so proud of her in that sense, all the damage he did was only ever temporary or psychological. She looked up, into his eyes, deliberately, smiling evilly "You will never have the pleasure of my body, _Master_ and I will _never_ call you _Sire_. You may have power over me now, but I will never be truly yours. I reserve my body and my loyalty for the day my _true_ Sire asks for them." _

_With a roar, he lunged at her and rained blows on her already battered body; punching her in the face and the stomach until she passed out, her last conscious thought was that she had had enough. Tomorrow night, she escaped, no matter the consequences this time…_

Angel wrenched himself out of the dream, vamped and snarling at the phantom pain that followed him. Spike was at his side in moments. "What'd ya see?" the blue-eyed vamp was obviously worried Angel hadn't vamp down, but Angel's demon refused to back off now, even though Angel tried to leash it. It was furious, no; _livid _about the treatment his darling girl had received at the hands of his worst enemy.

He snarled as quietly as he could, trying to let his poor little Childe sleep. "Tha' bastard is goin' ta die. I don' care wha' it takes. E'. Is. Goin'. Ta. Die. and this time, it'll take _a lot_ longer 'n a week and I'm gonna make _real_ sure 'e's dead." His old Irish brogue was seeping through with the depth of his rage and Spike's eyes widened slightly, but he continued to look at his Sire questioningly. Angel tried to calm down enough to have a civilised conversation. "Do you really want to know?" The blonde vamp nodded and Angel focused on the long unused link they had and sent the memory of Tori's dream down the link, partially reopening their bond.

Spike went rigid and a snarl crossed his face a moment before his demon also came to the fore. The smaller man trembled with barely leashed rage. A long, violent hiss escaped his lips as if he couldn't find the words to describe the violence he was going to inflict upon Tori's tormentor. His hands clenched until the knuckles showed starkly through his skin.

Both men snapped their attention to the object of their furious, vengeful sympathies as she stirred sleepily and sobbed once, so quietly they almost missed it, even with their enhanced hearing. Tori tightened her hold on Angel's body, snuggling against his chest for comfort and when her face turned up, he could see the glimmer of pink tears on her face.

Without thinking, Angel leaned down and licked Tori's cheek in a long cleansing swipe. He felt her cheek move in a contented smile and he settled back, stroking her hair as her peace permeated him, pulling his demon under control more effectively than he himself could have managed. In turn, Spike relaxed slowly as he watched the tranquil scene.

Once she was quiet again, her two protectors looked at each other grimly. "We'll have to get her to talk about it. We can't get enough information from her dreams." Angel nearly shook with the effort of keeping his demon under control; soul or no soul. _No one_ had the right to treat a Childe of his like that even once and that bastard had done it thousands of times.

Spike looked similarly pissed off. "It won't be easy, Sire." Angel started at Spike's use of his true title, but the blonde vamp shrugged, looking determined. "Family is family, Peaches, I can forgive and forget for our little Tori. She was good for us; _to_ us, and she didn't deserve anything like _that_. We have to find that bastard Fabian-" His mouth snapped shut as they noticed Tori tense at the name, even in her sleep. The raw fury on Spike's face would have made anyone but Angel quiver in terror. "and bloody well Make. Him. Pay" he gritted the words out from between clenched teeth as if they were poison. Angel nodded tightly and loosened his grip on the tiny body in his arms.

Immediately, a frown creased her face and her dark eyes snapped open in panic. "Angelus_?_"Seeing Angel's face fill her immediate vision, her taut frame relaxed again and she smiled tentatively, as if she weren't sure it were allowed. Angel felt another pang of fury.

Before, the smile had only ever left her face when she was reading or writing and then it was replaced by a look of comic concentration. Before, Angel had never seen her cry, or shiver in terror or dread or cry out in horror. Her innocence was lost and it was all because of that arrogant, snivelling, pathetic…the fury he felt left him without words to describe just how despicable Fabian was.

He felt a gentle touch on his cheek and looked down at Tori's worried face; yet another expression and emotion he had wanted to save her from. "Sire? What's wrong? You're vamped." Angel purred at the concern in her soft voice, something he was damn sure bloody _Fabian_ had never had directed at him, but forced his face to return to normal. "Nothing's wrong, precious. William and I were just debating how long we should torture Fabian for. Any suggestions?" he watched her sweet face go hard.

The cold, lifeless lack of emotion was a frightening thing to see on the face of his youngest Childe who, in life, had been warm and gentle. "Forever. Angelus, a hundred years for every miserable, bloody day he had me. You are the very best at torture, yes?" Angel nodded. "Then make him sorry. Make him hurt. Make him scream and cry and beg. Most of all; make him beg. The way he made me beg. I will not forgive anything. Even when he whimpers and moans like the animal he is. Let him be chained and whipped and starved as one." The venom in her voice was palpable. The hard side she had acquired over the last hundred years was startling, and deep down, Angelus felt a little satisfied in the knowledge that his girl had learned the hard lesson of life, but both he and Angel knew the price she had paid and knew it was too high by far. It would most likely take centuries of constant love and attention to undo the damage done to her, and while he was up to the job, he wondered if she would want the love and attention of a souled Sire.

For the first time, he found himself wishing he didn't have a soul. The knowledge that he would rid himself of it if he could was disturbing to say the least. Spike was looking at him as if he knew what his Sire was thinking; with the link open, he was probably getting the general gist anyway.

Angel shook himself off and looked down at the delicate girl on his chest. "You hungry, sweetling?" The dress she still wore from last night covered the fact that all her ribs were visible, but Angel could feel them and his demon didn't like that a Childe of his was starved.

Tori glanced down at her stomach as if for affirmation and her face contorted in disgust when she realised what she was dressed in. She leapt off the bed and ripped the dress of her body violently, snarling furiously as she threw it far away from her. Naked, she looked even more emaciated, her naturally olive toned skin stretched painfully over her bones, and Angel actually vamped without realising it. A swift glance in Spike's direction told him the former Big Bad was similarly incensed.

Angel stood and walked stiffly over to his wardrobe. He searched for a while, then drew out a long, pretty, silk dress and a pair of soft, matching slippers. He stalked over to Tori and handed the items over. Spike's eyebrows shot up until he caught the accompanying wave of scent from the old fashioned garments. "Dru's?" he mouthed over Tori's head as she stepped into the dress and Angel nodded as he did up the laces at the back for her. It was a little too big, and would still have been even if she wasn't half starved, but it was a dark red, edged in gold which suited her well.

The thick silk whispered around her slippered feet as she moved. Angel nodded approvingly and threw on a shirt. Spike disappeared for a moment, then returned wearing the same shirt from the night before. She linked her arms with Angel and Spike as they left the room and down the stairs. Angel stopped long enough to grab his wallet and they strolled out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Tori couldn't believe it. She had finally escaped Fabian's clutches and returned to her true Sire. After almost a century of torture and mind games, she was _free_.

Angelus was everything she remembered, even if there _was _something different about him. He was still kind and genteel and protective and dominating. and powerful; his power had called to her all the way from Romania, where Fabian had kept her prisoner. She had stowed away on a cargo ship and lived on what rats she could find. Starving and exhausted, she had barely made it to Angelus' lair and had run when he looked at her with a frown; an expression he'd never turned on her before.

She sighed happily at the memory of him taking possession of her like that again; of him claiming her. She had dreamed of him reclaiming her every night of her long captivity and it was far better than she could have ever imagined. His blood was an ecstasy of power and energy, reviving her even now; the delicious elixir that was Sire-blood.

Her dear William looked much the same, but blonde; she giggled at that. He looked good as a blonde. She hadn't seen Dru or Darla yet, but they had to be around somewhere, not that she looked forward to seeing either of them. Dru had always been jealous of the attention Angelus & William lavished on her & Darla was just plain mean. Both women had no doubt celebrated her supposed demise. Nevertheless, she made a mental note to ask Angelus about them later.

Now, dressed in one of Dru's beautiful silk dresses, she was being taken out by Angelus and William and they were going _SHOPPING!! _She had forgotten how much she had loved shopping in life. Right now though, all she wanted to do was cling to them and never let go.

They were her true family and she never wanted to be parted from them again. She knew they were both planning something very painful for Fabian and she found she was actually looking forward to it; something she would have never done in life. A hundred years with that bastard hadn't endeared him to her though and she was the first to admit she wanted him to suffer; a previously foreign emotion.

The streets of this 'Sunnydale' were nice and quiet compared to the crowded, dingy noise-fest that was Fabian's Castle estate. She couldn't smell anywhere near the rubbish and decay, and the people actually looked like people and not the hundreds of tortured, pathetic excuses for humanity which populated the dungeons, 'kitchen' and 'breeding pens' of Fabian's Romanian castle.

Angelus alternated between nuzzling his new claim on her neck gently, stroking her hair, and guiding her forwards with his hand on the small of her back. Will seemed content to sling an arm around her shoulders and hold her close. She breathed in their familiar scents; Angelus, for some reason, had always smelled of peaches and she remembered Will calling him just that last night with a smile. William smelled of tobacco and leather.

She knew both vamps were sniffing her too and she made a note to ask what she smelled of later, then remembered William in the graveyard saying she smelled of roses, passionfruit and spices. She hoped the disgusting stench that was Fabian was gone from her skin, but doubted it would be banished properly in so short a time. Unfortunately.

The shop they went to was one of the shops the sales assistants brought items to the change room for their VIPs and clothes could be modelled for them if deSired. Angel strode in and flashed a smile.

The manager spotted him and hurried over, nearly rubbing his hands together in glee. Angel/us had spent a lot of money here for many years and all the manager ever saw was a big fat pay rise on the horizon every time he saw the dark haired man in leather walk through the gilded double doors. He never asked why Angel/us only ever came at night, he never wondered why Angel/us never got older, nor did he ever ask any questions except: "Will that be all for today, sir?" or "and how many of these would you like?"

When the manager spotted Spike and Tori, his eyes fairly lit up with greed. Angel sighed at the transparency of the man. Even a human would notice _that_. Still, the man was useful.

Angel gestured. "My Lady needs some clothing. All kinds. I'll leave it to her to choose. William also needs clothes. He knows what he wants." Spike cocked his head at Angel's use of his old name again, but was silenced by the glance his Sire threw at Tori. Nodding, the blonde vamp headed off to the men's department. The manager turned to watch him go, then looked back at Angel. "and will Sir be requiring anything for himself tonight?" Angel shook his head and the manager bowed slightly in acknowledgment, only slightly disappointed.

Offering his arm, the manager drew Tori away, towards the women's section, beckoning sales girls as he extolled the brilliance of this season's fashions. She glanced back at Angel, as if worried he would disappear, but he smiled reassuringly and sat in one of the padded chairs near the dressing rooms.

While the girls measured her up, he beckoned to the head sales assistant, a familiar-looking blonde woman in her late thirties. "She has been sick for a long time. She is weak and easily stressed. Be gentle with her and find her things that will stretch or that are a little big; she has a lot of recovery ahead of her." The woman looked sympathetic and nodded. Angel could see by the way the woman's eyes lingered on Tori's stomach she thought the 'illness' was most likely a miscarried baby. True, Tori and Angel looked about the right age to be trying for a child and there was a sorrowful presence which clung around them both which suggested a great loss. To a human, what greater loss was there than that of a child?

Angel wondered briefly if Tori regretted the loss of her fertility. He doubted she had thought about it much in the last hundred years. Angel remembered her brave words at the end of her dream: I _reserve my body and my loyalty for the day my _true_ Sire asks for them._ Well, she had already acknowledged him as her true Sire, so she had only one more thing to give him, if he but asked.

He wondered if Fabian had exposed her to the depraved debauchery the twisted bastard called sex in the century he had kept her enslaved. He hoped not. In life, Tori had dreamed of sex as being a way to show affection to someone special. She had never wanted the arranged life her father had tried to force upon her and had been grateful when Angel had 'convinced' her father to let her choose her life. Living in Paris, she had seen _some_ of the more basic carnal deSires of humankind, but had somehow managed to retain some of her innocence.

Her first time with Angelus just before her change had been amazing for them both and surprisingly gentle considering his nature, and it was obvious from her dream she had set it as a benchmark; one she was sure Fabian would never match, nor wanted to let him try. He wondered how she felt about sex now.

He watched as the sales women chose colours and styles, offering this item or that. Hesitantly, his beautiful child nodded or shook her head in response. She seemed reluctant to say no at first, as if one of the smiling women might snarl and strike her at any moment for saying 'no'. Spike's return helped, and her genuine smile was answered by a broad grin from the blonde.

Spike was followed by a sales assistant who bore a load of darkness. Nearly everything she held was black. There were pants and shirts and a few jackets, but it was hard to distinguish because it was all the same colour, like a giant shadow was trying to swallow the girl whole. A solitary red shirt peeked from the dark mass like a gaping wound. Tori spotted Spike's choices and her first true laugh in a century rang like the sweetest chimes through the store.

Spike looked pleased and Angel purred.

The head sales assistant smiled gently and proffered another loose, summery dress.

Another hour and Angel was arranging to have the massive load of shopping delivered to the mansion. Tori was now dressed in a flowing silk Alex Perry dress and Versace heels. She was a knockout, even as painfully thin as she was.

They visited a jewellery store next, and Angel spent the next hour suggesting gem colours and setting styles to an overwhelmed Tori. Spike picked out a heavy silver Irish Claddaugh ring with a roguish wink to Angel and suggested Tori order a rose gold Claddaugh with two hearts; one of black gold and one of white to represent Angel and himself. His smirk made it clear he found the colour symbolism amusing; obviously, he was referring to their physical colouring, not their levels of evilness. Tori smiled sweetly at his choice and kissed him soundly on the lips.

The purchases safely arranged to be delivered, they went hunting.

Well, Tori hunted; Spike's chip prevented him from harming a human being and Angel claimed to have already eaten; he didn't want her to know about his souled state just yet.

When she asked why William needed his food 'served', there was a momentary silence. Finally, Spike himself answered. "Pet, I got caught by humans a while back and they put this microchip in my head that stops me hurting humans, no matter what. I'm stuck with bagged blood now."

She didn't take that well at all. Her dark eyes sparked with gold and narrowed dangerously. "We'll see about that, _Mon Cher_. Nobody treats _my _family like that." Spinning on her heel, she stalked over to the homeless man she'd just knocked unconscious. Draining the body dry, she straightened very slowly.

She seemed to gather power around her like a cloak and then she actually levitated off the ground and floated over to hover in front of Spike. Grasping his head in her hands, she brought her forehead against his and _hummed._ The air vibrated with the sound and the power for a long minute. Then a strangled gasp escaped Spike's mouth and Tori convulsed violently a moment later. The magic dissipated completely and Tori collapsed against Spike's chest.

Angel was there a moment later and was just in time to hear her whisper weakly: "You're free, William, my sweet. Later, you'll have to tell me how my chip works…" her eyes fluttered shut and Spike stared down at her until he realised what she'd said. He brought his gaze up to meet Angel's. "I'm free? Does she mean…?" Angel looked at the girl cradled in his Childe's arms. There was a tiny drop of blood in the middle of her forehead, but no wound lay beneath it when Angel wiped it away with his thumb.

A corresponding drop on Spike's forehead told him all he needed to know. He pointed to the drop and Spike rubbed it off, then stared at it in wonder. "I think she does, my boy. Try it out." He reached for Tori and Spike gently placed her in his Sire's arms, then turned and began searching for another homeless person.

Within moments, the blonde vamp had backed a drunken man into a corner and, after a split second's hesitation; he lunged and sank his fangs in. When the expected pain failed to hit, Spike made a sound half way between a low, evil chuckle and a purr, then proceeded to drain the human in celebration.

Meanwhile, Angel glanced down at the slumbering Childe in his arms and marvelled at her generous nature. True, the chip would affect her less than Spike because she had very little deSire or need to kill, but she didn't really have the strength for spells right now, though she wouldn't have listened if he'd tried to tell her so.

Spike returned and caressed the sleeping girl's cheek tenderly, crooning softly. "You are the sweetest little sister I could ever wish for, Tori. I promise no one will ever hurt you again." He nuzzled her for a moment, then looked up at his Sire. Angel smiled fondly at his eldest Childe. "I knew there were a reason I liked ye, William. Ye can look after yerself and any ye care for." Spike actually flushed at his compliment and shrugged. "What can I say, Sire; it's my maternal instinct."

_That's right, my __Childe, when in doubt, use humour. You fall back on it don't you? Your armour against pain. I promise you I won't hurt you or Tori again if it kills me._ Angel smiled at his eldest Childe, but glanced down when the fragile girl he held shifted slightly. "She'll need more blood when she wakes," he glanced over at Spike, "Go get our darling girl a midnight snack, Spike." Angel knew how much Spike was waiting for such an invitation, and he made it even though his soul squirmed. He justified it by remembering that Tori had been a real vampire, not souled or chipped, but a true demon. Converting to non lethal means of sustenance would take a while, if at all. and now she couldn't hunt or harm humans, she would need Spike to hunt for her. Angel couldn't hunt; his soul may permit him to allow Spike, but it would never allow him. Angel was surprised by how much he wished he could join his eldest Childe on the hunt.

With a grin evil enough to rival Angelus' own, Spike did just that; haring off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

A/N: This chapter contains Nudity & Blood-play; however it is the 'PG version', as it were. If you're a bit more hardcore, feel free to skip this chapter for the MA rated Chapter 6, which is actually another chapter 5…oh well.

Angel shook his head, laughing and carried his slight burden the remaining two blocks to the mansion. Settling Tori into his lap, he sat next to the massive fireplace and watched the hungry flames lick at the wood.

Despite being a vampire, Spike had always preferred to have such human luxuries as a blazing fireplace and now, Angel was only too happy to comply if it meant his eldest Childe would feel more at home in Angel's lair. He was just dozing off when Spike came through the front doors, a human slung over each shoulder. Angel raised an eyebrow. "What, Peaches? Spell like that, wasn't sure what kinda appetite she'd have." Angel gently shook Tori awake as Spike happily snapped the neck of one human and placed it in front of her, like an offering. She smiled wearily at him and slid off Angel's lap to kneel beside the expired human. She sank her teeth in and fed while her two protectors watched the firelight play on her fiery hair and pale skin.

When she finished, she suggested a bath and Spike bounded off upstairs to run her one. He would remember exactly how she liked her baths, Angel had no doubt; William & Angelus had visited during her nightly absolutions often enough. They had seated themselves by the open, dark window they entered through or on her canopied bed & read to her or talk of inconsequential things as she relaxed in the warm, rose-scented water.

As a human, Tori had never worried about Angelus or William seeing her naked because she had always known she would belong to them and it was only a matter of time before they knew her in the biblical sense. Angelus had made it very clear she would be his in every way if she accepted the life he was offering, and she had agreed by the time she was 16.

Victoria's father usually tried to draw the line at his youngest daughter entertaining _two_ strange men, in her rooms, especially without a chaperone, but there was little he could do with Angelus & William commanding such deadly presences.

Spike tweaked at their strengthening bond when the bath was ready, and Angelus carried a sleepy Tori upstairs to find Spike already in the tub. The bath itself was more like a miniature pool; there were steps leading into it and a ledge on the opposite side where a small waterfall slid down the mirrored wall in a sheet of whispers and over the ledge, into the pool. It was the only noise to be heard as Angel stripped the tired girl of her new outfit and lowered her gently down in the water where Spike caught her and walked away, making sure her head stayed above the waist high water level; for all that she didn't need to breath, it was an unpleasant sensation to be suddenly underwater.

Angel carefully stowed her clothes and his own out of harm's way and descended the steps to follow his Childer.

As the water flowed over her, the rose scent seemed to bring her round and Tori smiled up at them. When Spike set her on her feet, she turned and kicked off his hard stomach to float on her back. Spike stumbled and nearly fell in surprise, then grinned maniacally and stalked the floating girl. She cracked one eye open to watch him and almost carelessly drifted herself in the opposite direction.

Angel sat, arms folded, on the steps, watching in amusement as Spike was led in a merry chase all around the pool until finally, he simply lunged for her and sent the two of them under. When they both surfaced, choking and laughing, Angel waded over to join them.

Two washcloths were produced and his Childer obediently began washing each other. It had been a long time since he'd seen either of his Childer naked and he drank in the welcome sight. When they were done, they turned to him with matching, evil grins lighting their faces. Before he could realise what they were planning, Spike tackled him and shoved his head under the water. When Angel surfaced, spluttering and cursing, he realised they'd backed him up to the steps and swung his gaze back to them questioningly. In response, Spike grinned & threw a handful of water in his face. Angel felt his demon push forward to growl at his smirking childe. A second splash of water hit his chest & he cocked a dark brow at Tory as she fought to keep the mischievous smile from her face. Angel looked between the pair as they stalked closer. "Planning something, my Childer?" Spike grinned, then turned to Tori & jerked his head towards Angel. The small girl waded through the thigh high water until she was right in front of him, her head level with his chest. Turning, she held out a hand, she silently called Spike to her side. Together, the pair sank to their knees & turned their heads to expose their throats; simultaneous affirmations of 'Sire' on their lips. Angel blinked, then leaned down & sank his fangs into Spike's neck. The powerful, heady elixir was nothing like the lifeless blood he had tasted over a century ago when he first turned the blonde man. This blood rushed through his dead veins, singing & tingling. Angel pulled back with a gasp & offered the kneeling vampire his own wrist. Spike vamped & sank his fangs into the pale flesh. Angel threw his head back & shivered at the feel of being fed on by his eldest. A gentle hand slid up his side & he glanced down, blood covering his lips. Tori smiled & pulled her bedraggled hair away from the smooth column of her neck, the twin wounds from his previous bite still visible. The bite sent a possessive sting through him. _Mine. Fabian has no claim to MY childe. She adores ME._ "Childe" Tori shivered deliciously. "Sire" her whisper confirming his demand. Angel leaned down & sank his hand unto her hair, drawing her closer to his mouth as he kissed her cool flesh, then sliding his fangs into the wounds.

Her blood was different to Spike's. The power was infinitely less, the sting of a master vampire's blood missing from the coppery tang. Angel wasn't surprised. Having been living on only Fabian's blood for a century, she would be weak. The Aurelius aftertaste that hung on the tongue was still there though, & the spicy essence that was Tori. The sweetness overlaying the blood was of a Childe still completely loyal to their Sire, untainted by Master status & independence. Pulling back, he stroked her cheek, the offered his other wrist. Her fangs; more delicate than Spike's, barely prickled as they entered his skin. For a full minute, Angel stood in ecstasy, his family surround him, feeding on him. Spike was the first to break the triangle bond, rising to his feet, he growled briefly, then latched onto Angel's lips in a violent kiss. Angel's freed hand wrapped around Spike's golden locks & he kissed back as Tori suckled on his other wrist. The men broke apart when a splash alerted them to Tori's absence. The redhead grinned at them from the ledge beneath the waterfall, lithe legs swinging against the slick marble. "Bedtime Daddy. William fetched us a little breakfast already, so we can sleep in tomorrow." Angel ginned & licked the remaining blood off his lips. Spike climbed out of the pool & wrapped a deep red towel around his lean hips, then tossed another to Angel. Flashing a grin, he looked over at Tori. "Want me to rub you down Pet?" Giggling, she dived under the surface & appeared moments later, springing lightly up the stairs & landing in front of the surprised blonde. "Ready when you are Will, my darling."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the adult version of Chapter 5.

Warning: This chapter has heavy sexual content. There will be sporadic sexual content from here on out. You have been warned. If you don't like vampires having sex, kindly don't read it.

**Chapter V**

Angel shook his head, laughing and carried his slight burden the remaining two blocks to the mansion. Settling Tori into his lap, he sat next to the massive fireplace and watched the hungry flames lick at the wood.

Despite being a vampire, Spike had always preferred to have such human luxuries as a blazing fireplace and now, Angel was only too happy to comply if it meant his eldest Childe would feel more at home in Angel's lair. He was just dozing off when Spike came through the front doors, a human slung over each shoulder. Angel raised an eyebrow. "What, Peaches? Spell like that, wasn't sure what kinda appetite she'd have." Angel gently shook Tori awake as Spike happily snapped the neck of one human and placed it in front of her, like an offering. She smiled wearily at him and slid off Angel's lap to kneel beside the expired human. She sank her teeth in and fed while her two protectors watched the firelight play on her dark hair and skin.

When she'd finished, she suggested a bath and Spike bounded off upstairs to run her one. He would remember exactly how she liked her baths, Angel had no doubt. He'd come home and told his Childe about them often enough, how he would sit beside her and read to her as she relaxed in the warm, rose-scented water.

As a human, Tori had never worried about Angelus seeing her naked because she had always known he'd be the only one for her and it was only a matter of time before he knew her in the biblical sense. Angelus had made it very clear she would be his in every way if she accepted the life he was offering, and she had agreed by the time she was 16.

Spike had sometimes visited her too, but her father usually tried to draw the line at his youngest daughter entertaining _two_ strange men, especially in the bathroom, so more often than not, Angelus told his Childe about it or sent the memory through their link.

Spike tweaked at their weak bond when the bath was ready, and Angelus carried a sleepy Tori upstairs to find Spike already in the tub. The bath itself was more like a miniature pool; there were steps leading into it and a ledge on the opposite side where a small waterfall slid down the mirrored wall in a sheet of whispers and over the ledge, into the pool. It was the only noise to be heard as Angel stripped the tired girl of her new outfit and lowered her gently down in the water where Spike caught her and walked away, making sure her head stayed above the waist high water level; for all that she didn't need to breath, it was an unpleasant sensation to be suddenly underwater.

Angel carefully stowed her clothes and his own out of harm's way and descended the steps to follow his Childer.

As the water flowed over her, the rose scent seemed to bring her round and Tori smiled up at them. When Spike set her on her feet, she turned and kicked off his hard stomach to float on her back. Spike stumbled and nearly fell in surprise, then grinned maniacally and stalked the floating girl. She cracked one eye open to watch him and almost carelessly drifted herself in the opposite direction.

Angel sat, arms folded, on the steps, watching in amusement as Spike was led in a merry chase all around the pool until finally, he simply lunged for her and sent the two of them under. When they both surfaced, choking and laughing, Angel waded over to join them.

Two washcloths were produced and his Childer obediently began washing each other. Angel grew hard as he watched the cloths slide over their smooth flesh. It had been a long time since he'd seen either of his Childer naked and he drank in the welcome sight. When they were done, they turned to him with matching, evil grins lighting their faces. Before he could realise what they were planning, Spike tackled him and shoved his head under the water. When Angel surfaced, spluttering and cursing, he realised they'd backed him up to the steps and swung his gaze back to them questioningly. In response, Tori placed a firm, gentle hand on his bare chest, pushed him down and settled him so his torso was in the air, but his thighs stayed in the water. His erection was clearly visible, half in, half out of the water and Angel's mind was too clouded by lust for him to be bashful.

Instead he looked at his Childe hungrily. "Do it." He growled and Tori let a coy smile quirk the corner of her full lips. Nodding to Spike, she moved to stand between Angel's legs. Kneeling, she trailed her dripping washcloth down his hard abs and smiled wider when the muscles of his stomach contracted and his penis throbbed. Using the cloth, she encircled his hard member and pulled; strong strokes up and down.

Angel allowed himself to relax and he let his head loll back on the step.

He felt another washcloth on his chest and met Spike's gaze as the younger vampire squeezed water over his upper body. The look on his elder Childe's face told him he wasn't completely happy doing this.

With a possessive growl, he grabbed Spike by the back of the head and brought him down for a deep kiss. Tori obviously approved because her other hand came into play. She trailed her fingertips down Angel's body and both Childer felt him shiver in delight. She cupped his heavy balls in her hand and massaged them in time to her firm strokes. Angel clamped down on the growing coil of pleasure in his gut and turned his attention to Spike's half hard cock.

A few teasing strokes brought it to full glory.

Angel growled as Tori removed the washcloth, but when she pushed him further up the steps and took him completely into her mouth, he involuntarily thrust into her. He was surprised to find her mouth was warm; most likely a spell of some kind, but the heat sent shivers up his spine and he quickened his strokes on Spike as Tori swirled her tongue around him teasingly.

She looked up at him for a moment and their eyes met, then she grinned around him and _pulled_; he shuddered deliciously, eyes fairly rolling back in his head as she sucked hard on him, and he pulled Spike's head down with his other hand, vamped and sank his fangs in as his orgasm rocked through his system, flooding him with pure pleasure, he heard a roar and knew his bite had sent Spike over the edge.

He floated on a sexual high until his sensitive ears detected a small gagging noise and he managed to force his languid head up to focus on his youngest Childe. The poor thing had retreated a short distance away and was shaking violently as she unsuccessfully attempted to suppress her need to cough up his seed and gagged as she tried desperately to swallow it. For a moment, Angelus was there, smirking in the satisfaction that his Childe knew what was expected of her, then Angel felt guilt begin to eat into him. She'd been through enough.

Forcing himself to his feet, he strode over and hugged her gently. She gave up and turned her head to spit what was left into the pool.

Curling his fingers under her chin, he brought her head up, gazed into her dark eyes and smiled. "I don't expect you to be perfect your first time, precious, not at anything." She smiled shyly and snaked her thin arms around him, resting her head on his chest-the highest she could reach being so much shorter than him.

Angel remembered Spike and turned his head to look at his stubborn Childe. Spike was kneeling on the top step where he'd collapsed with the force of his release, taking deep, shaking, unnecessary breaths as thin trickles of blood rolled down his chest from the reclaiming mark on his neck. Angel opened himself to the strengthened bond and felt the familiar rush of emotion. Self loathing; for allowing Angel to touch him when he shouldn't respond at all, or only to Angelus, (Angel's demon crowed at that,) Guilt; for betraying his True Sire for Angel (Angelus crowed louder,) Satisfaction; at being claimed again, (Angel's turn to crow,) love; for Tori for bringing his family back together and the need to say something biting to prevent the awkward silence that was sure to follow.

Tori withdrew from Angel's embrace and climbed the steps, stopping briefly to kiss the recovering blonde. She reached for a towel and rubbed herself down. Her waist length hair hung in damp strands around her face as she finished up and handed a towel to Spike with a smile. Angel followed his Childer out of the bath and quickly removed most of the water on his skin. He could feel that Spike was confused. The bond he had with Tori told him she was aching for the same release she'd granted him. His nose agreed; the scent of her arousal hung in the air, unsated. Spike retrieved his pants, as if determined to get the hell out of there fast.

Angel rolled his eyes and decided to save his stubborn Childe the trouble of straining his fried brain for a witty retort. "Well Will, my boy, shall we return the favour?" Spike's head shot up at the dark chuckle in his voice and he looked shocked for a second before he settled his gaze on the slight girl in Angel's arms. The pants fell from his grasp.

Tori squeaked in surprise as Angel pulled her into a tight embrace and one of his hands sank down between their bodies and cupped her intimately. Spike grinned and strolled over, his cock already half hard again. The petite girl shivered deliciously as Angel's deft fingers fondled her clit. Spike circled around them and pressed himself against her smooth back to pepper soft kisses up her shoulder. When he reached her ear, he snaked an arm around her to knead her breast as he whispered. "Did I thank you for getting rid of that sodding chip, luv?"

Tori let out a hissing breath as he nipped her neck and twisted her nipple into pebbled hardness. "William…" she sounded breathless as she leaned her head to the side, granting him access to her pulse point in unmistakable invitation. Spike sent a questioning glance to Angel, who nodded, eyes darkened with lust. As Spike sank his fangs into her throat, Angel slid a finger into her and smiled as she clamped down on him in surprise.

A moan escaped her lips as her face shimmered back and forth between human and demon. A second finger and her golden eyes became permanent. She hissed as Angel stroked her confidently. Spike had withdrawn his fangs and was purring as he lapped at the bite. Tori's eyes focused briefly on Angel's and then slid down the smooth planes of his body to his erection; hard, throbbing and nestled tightly between their bodies.

She could feel William's cock against the small of her back and her passion-clouded eyes cleared momentarily. "Sire. Perhaps we should move this elsewhere…?" her soft suggestion trailed off into a groan as a third finger was added, stretching her out in preparation. Angel smiled down at her as her head fell back against Spike's shoulder, cheeks flushed with stolen blood. "Quite right, my Childe." In reward for her idea, he brought his thumb into play, twisting his hand slightly to massage her clit with the broad pad. She inhaled sharply and her back arched.

Spike released her breasts, now tight with arousal, nipples hard and Angel removed his hand, grinning wickedly at the cry of disappointment at the loss from the diminutive girl. Angel chuckled as he swept her into his arms and left the bathroom. Spike followed, icy blue gaze hungry as they made their way to Angel's room. The dark haired vampire set the aroused, shivering girl on his huge four poster bed. The dark drapes were pulled back and Spike crawled onto the huge bed and sprawled cheekily across the black silk doona in all his pale muscled glory, cock proudly erect.

After a moment of relaxation, he half rolled and pulled Tori over for a deep kiss. Angel took a moment to run appreciative eyes over his naked Childer until Spike laughed and broke the kiss, his hands wandering over Tori's silky flesh. Baring his throat, he offered his strength to the frail girl hovering above him. With a gentle smile, Tori vamped and carefully sent her fangs into his neck. If he had been hard before, it was nothing to how he was now. He throbbed in time to the soft, pulling swallows she made at his throat. Her fangs withdrew and her tongue ran over the twin wounds, sending shivers down his undead spine. Through lust clouded eyes, Spike looked at Angel over Tori's head as she gently nuzzled his neck. The dark haired vamp was watching them hungrily through golden flecked eyes. "Never took you for a voyeur Peaches," Spike grinned as he shifted and rolled himself and Tori until she was lying on her back and he was on his side next to her, propped on an elbow.

Angel growled lightly at his eldest Childe's cheek and Tori's gaze snapped over to meet his. Remembering her promise from the dream, Angel stretched a hand across the distance between them. "Childe." He growled possessively as the gold flecks in his brown eyes flashed. Tori sat up and without breaking the gaze, she crawled across the bed and placed her small hand in his. "Sire." Her acknowledgement was all he needed.

Demon crowing in triumph, Angel seized her and threw her back on the bed, following her and placing a hard kiss against her lips as he ran a hand down through her sopping curls to her clit. As he toyed, Spike closed the space to fondle her breasts. Angel braced himself on one hand and grasped himself in the other as he spread her thighs with his knees. "Tori, have you saved yourself for me, my precious?"

Tori's smile was blinding; at once achingly familiar and sweet. "Sire, I would have no other." Her gaze shifted to Spike and she grinned cheekily. "Except dear Will. Can I have him too Daddy?" Angel's intense gaze softened. With a grin, he slid into her, amazed that he had forgotten how tight she was. She gave a small cry as he filled her and clutched his forearm with one small hand. It was hard for him to remember it had been a century for her since he'd last filled her this way; a century since anyone had had her at all.

Her slight body arched up as he sheathed himself fully within her. He felt her legs come up and wrap around him. Angel trailed his hand up her body and tweaked a nipple, making her giggle and squirm enticingly. Angel raised his eyes to meet icy blue. "You can have William whenever you want, my girl." He growled as he initiated a rhythm, withdrawing from her tight body almost totally and easing back in. She moaned and groped blindly for something to grab onto, as if afraid of falling.

Spike edged forward and grabbed her outstretched hand. His eyes remained on Angel's as he led it to his cock. There were so many emotions in Spike's expressive eyes, and despite the blonde's cocky earlier words, Angel knew his eldest Childe was ill at ease. He could sense lingering uncertainty amidst the turmoil though and he grabbed the back of his Childe's head and yanked him into a hard kiss, reassuring his stubborn eldest of his approval and consent.

Spike broke away with a yelp a moment, an eternity later, and both men glanced down at Tori who did her best to grin around Spike's engorged cock. A lusty laugh vibrated out of her and Spike groaned and bucked involuntarily as his fingers found her clit. Angel continued to play with her breasts as he rode her with long, hard strokes. He could feel himself drawing close to release and revelled in the way Tori's body clutched him. Tori snaked a hand out to cup Spike's heavy balls and massage him in time to her tongue. Angel watched the play of her jaw as he thrust.

Feeling himself climb higher, her reached for Spike and drew him closer. The blonde's eyes were dazed with lust, but he managed to thow a questioning glance at his Sire. Angel swatted Spike's hand away from Tori's clit and began rolling the swelled nub between his thumb and finger until she was gasping rhythmically. "Feed, Will. Taste your Sire." Spike's head shot up and his suddenly clear eyes flew from Tori's face to Angel's. A bitter-sweet emotion welled within the dark haired vamp as he watched his Childe's face.

Almost timidly, Spike leaned forward and laid soft kisses against Angel's throat as his Sire cradled his head tenderly. Sensing his Childe's demon surface, Angel thrust harder into Tori's tight body, driving her into the mattress as her muffled moans grew louder. When Spike's teeth sank into his skin, Angel twisted Tori's clit, sending her over the edge with a strangled scream. Spike shuddered his release as Angel's intoxicating blood filled his mouth and Angel thrust once more into Tori's spasming centre before latching onto Spike's throat with a feral growl. His dead seed filled her as he suckled gently, purring in the afterglow. Spike withdrew his fangs reluctantly and lapped at the twin wounds as he slid from Tori's mouth.

Angel kissed Tori soundly, tasting Spike's release on her lips and allowing her to taste Spike's blood on his. Pulling out of her, he wrapped his arms around her limp body and drew her off the bed. Spike pulled down the covers and Angel slid the sleepy girl between the dark sheets. Tori smiled and made contented purring noises as he joined her. Spike slid in on the other side and grabbed up the remote for the lights. In moments, the pitch black room was silent; all three vampires sound asleep, smiles firmly planted on their cold lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The next evening, Spike woke up first. A quick glance confirmed that last night had not been a dream; Tori and Angel slept silently beside him. Spike could still taste Angel's blood in his mouth and feel it running through his veins like a drug. Sire's blood was like nothing else. For the first time in almost a century, Spike felt complete. Even without Dru.

Drusilla had never liked Tori. She had seen the young French Noblewoman as a threat to the death grip she tried to keep on 'her' Angelus. She had been furious when Angelus and Spike began leaving her alone for full nights to visit the Devearaux-Le Fay Estate's youngest daughter. Angelus, of course, didn't notice or care, and Spike, when he was not accompanying Angelus, was a poor substitute, this he knew. He had never been enough for Dru, but now, he found he didn't care. Tori loved him and cared for him. She carried his chip within her now as a symbol of that love.

He still couldn't believe he was free of the bloody Initiative. He had spent so long hating his Sire and planning his revenge on the Initiative, the Slayer and the Scooby gang, it was strange to be lying in his Sire's bed now, feeling so completely content. Deep down, he knew he finally had his family back. If necessary, he knew his family would support him in his revenge. Tori's scent was back to normal; passionfruit, rose and spice. There was Angel's claim; his blood running through her veins, it's raw power permeating her skin. With a lazy grin, he noticed that his own scent rose from the sleeping girl too. Fabian's mark was gone as well as the stench of despair which had surrounded her that first night. The familiar scents of the two slumbering vampires beside him comforted his heart though, soothing his demon into a lulling acceptance rather than the bloody, violent return to glory he had been promising. The five humans he had killed last night had been nothing; two for Tori, three for himself. The second human he had brought home for Tori was still downstairs, bound up in front of the now cold fireplace where they'd left him. Spike could hear the man's heartbeat. He grinned. Perhaps their darling girl would like breakfast in bed?

Angel sensed Spike leave the bed and cracked an eye to follow his elder Childe's movements. He watched the blonde smile at the girl in Angel's arms for a moment, then make for the door. Angel eased away from Tori slowly, making sure she could hold the pillow he had used as a temporary substitute for him, then pulled on a pair of pants and followed the blonde out the room.

Spike was almost to the unconscious human when his senses stung sharply. He swore colourfully, then picked up the human and shoved him into the dining room (ironically) and shut the door. He had just enough time to reach the foot of the stairs when Buffy pushed the front doors open and walked in. Spike grinned at her. "Bloody hell Slayer, haven't you heard of knocking?" When she saw the blonde vamp, her eyes widened at his state of undress, then narrowed and Mr Pointy slipped into her hand from some unknown place in her jacket. "Spike, what are you doing here? You wouldn't be skulking now would you? I don't think Angel will appreciate the intrusion. Maybe I'll just stake you and save him the trouble of questioning you, hmm?" Spike snarled, but had the restraint to remember he was still meant to be a chipped vamp and Buffy wasn't supposed to know he wasn't. "Skulking? I'm bloody bare as the day I was born! You going to try something, Slutty? It's none of your business what I'm doing here. Maybe I should ask you what you're doing here? Hasn't the Poof made it pretty clear he doesn't want to see you?" That struck a nerve. Buffy lunged at him, Stake raised, only to stop abruptly when she spotted Angel coming down the stairs wearing only a pair of pants. "Angel, um…Hi! I caught Spike skulking about around here. Do you want to ask him what he wants or should I just stake him?" Angel shared an amused smile with Spike, then turned to Buffy. "Spike is my guest, Buffy. I have given him a place here with me, where he belongs." Buffy's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Spike felt a rush of soppy, unmanly warmth towards his Sire for the acceptance. Pushing it aside, he turned to grin at the shocked slayer. "You heard him, Slayer, get lost. I'm welcome here, unlike some." Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously, but before she could say anything, Angel sighed. Spike had settled on the couch arm and was smoking, in all his naked glory. Angel had to force himself not to stare at his Childe's beauty. "Buffy, Spike is my Childe and my responsibility. Even when he hated me; my soul, I still loved him, and deep down he loves me; has always loved me. That is the nature of a Sire/Childe bond. His place is with me and there is nothing more to say about it. You don't tell me what to do, Buffy; if I want Spike to live here, he will." Buffy looked frustrated, but nodded. "Okay, but what…"

A muffled scream came from the dining room. A very human scream. Spike cursed and sped for the closed doors, but Buffy got there first. Flinging open the doors, she spotted the man on the floor eyes wide in terror. At that moment, Tori opened the bedroom door and came wandering sleepily down the stairs wearing nothing but a long, very sheer, black robe, left hanging open to expose her naked body. "Mon Chéres? What's going on down here? All this noise so early in the…" She spotted Buffy and hissed menacingly, pulling the open robe closed around her lithe form, as if it made a difference. Buffy immediately whipped out Mr Pointy again and stalked towards the female vampire, mistakenly thinking Tori was the only one of the trio who could "eat" human. Angel quickly barred Buffy's way. "No Slayer, she is mine." Mistaking his claim as him putting dibbs on the dark haired girl, Buffy backed off, looking confused. "Victoria" Angel smiled reassuringly as he ascended the steps to join her and whispered urgently in her ear. "Darling, remember the chip; no hurting the humans. Will and I can deal with this Slayer, you go have a shower and then we'll go find some breakfast, okay?" Tori looked unconvinced, but obediently turned around and headed back up the stairs. Meanwhile, Buffy was staring after her, horrified. "Are you Angel or Angelus? and who the hell is she and why didn't you kill her? Hello, human in dining room here, take out with a heartbeat, any of this ringing a bell?" Angel frowned at her and turned to Spike. "Spike, take the human outside." Buffy, thinking Spike still had the chip, let the blonde pass with the bound man, then turned to Angel.

The dark haired vamp sighed again, then sat down on the couch. "Buffy, when I said Victoria was mine, I meant it literally. She is my Childe. My youngest. Angelus turned her a week before I got my soul. Actually, I got my soul because she was stolen away by a vampire called Fabian three days after her Rebirth and Angelus went mad with grief and killed a lot of people, including the gypsy-girl. Angelus thought Fabian killed her, but he actually Re-Sired her." Buffy looked puzzled, so Angel explained. "The Watcher Diaries might have something about it, but essentially, Re-Sire is when a vampire takes a newly-made Childe and drains them of their blood while feeding them their own. Grand-Sires or elder Childer from the same bloodline sometimes do it when a Childe's Sire is killed before he or she can teach them all they need to know. It means the Childe has another chance at having a Sire bond. If they're willing that is, otherwise the bond will always be weak and the only effect will be the Childe's reluctance but not the inability, to disobey their new Sire. It's almost unheard of to do it while the original Sire still exists and Angelus was too young then to understand what it meant when the link went silent, so he thought she was dead. Fabian did it because of Angelus' reputation, and that of the Aurelia Family. To have the treasured youngest Childe of one of the Scourges of Europe at his beck and command was no doubt enough to get him hard. After Angelus tortured Fabian and staked him to a tree to meet the sun, he killed a lot of people and was unlucky enough that one of them was the gypsy." Buffy was looking as if she was beginning to get it, but was very unhappy about it. "Tori has been Fabian's slave ever since, and he has taken delight in inflicting cruelty and violence on her at every opportunity, but recently, she gathered the strength to leave. You saw her, she's half starved and weak. A few weeks in the cargo hold of a boat living on nothing but rats will do that to a vampire. She tracked me down with the remains of the link we shared and turned up on my doorstep two nights ago. I can honestly say I didn't know there was a human in the dining room, but I can understand why." Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but Angel cut her off. "She's a vampire, Buffy. Spike and I may have limitations, but it's unreasonable to expect for her to exercise self restraint so early into her freedom. Give her time." Buffy was shaking her head in denial. "She's killing humans Angel. That makes her just like all the other vamps I stake every night." Angel snarled at the implied threat. "Buffy, I just got Tori back. You will not take her away from me."

The object of their discussion came down the stairs dressed in a red silk Versace halter top and a pair of tailored black pants teamed with red heels. Angel smiled and rose to meet her, but was surprised by Buffy, who flew to her feet and sped towards the auburn haired girl. Angel's quick reflexes snapped into action and he managed to stop the stake just as the point sank into the red silk covering Tori's heart. Tori's panicked scream brought Spike flying through the front doors, vamped and snarling. When he spotted Buffy in the act of staking his sister, he howled in fury and ran towards the three of them. Angel wrenched the stake out of the Slayer's grasp and shoved her away from his youngest Childe. Spike caught her and sent her spinning violently into the wall next to the fireplace. There was a crack as Buffy's head hit and the Slayer fell to the floor, out cold.

In seconds, Tori was surrounded by two vamped, possessive vampires determined to check her over for wounds. The tiny girl squirmed in their grasp, only to have Angel growl and graze his fangs lightly across her neck in warning. Tori sighed, shivered deliciously and went still in submission as Angel and Spike finished their inspection. Satisfied she was unhurt, Spike strode over to Buffy and kicked her viciously. "Stupid bit, trying to hurt our Tori. I could kill you right now, Slutty." Angel nearly let him, but managed to get a hold of himself. "Spike, we both know that's a bad idea. Let's get her over to the library. Giles should be there. He'll understand, even if Buffy doesn't. Maybe he can talk some sense into her. Tori snuck over cautiously, sniffing the air delicately. "A real Slayer. She wasn't very nice, Sire. Are you sure we can't just kill her, Angelus?" Angel smiled. "How would you like to meet her Watcher? He's not mean like the Slayer. You might even get along with him. He has books." Ever addicted to the consumption of knowledge, Tori's face lit up and she promptly forgot all about the unconscious slayer. Angel smiled at the reminder of the long Parisian nights he'd spent patiently teaching Tori to read in the secrecy of her private library when she was human, away from the disapproving gaze of her domineering, chauvinist, nobleman father. The trio traipsed upstairs and Tori watched as Angel and Spike got dressed. Downstairs again, Angel grabbed Buffy and slung her over his shoulder carelessly, having not forgiven her for her attack on Tori. They left the mansion, passing the drained body of the dining room man as they went.

Spike grabbed a man off the street and snapped his neck for Tori, who smiled gratefully at the blonde, then sank her dainty fangs into the businessman's neck. Angel nearly passed up the chance to hunt until he found a sick old man in the back of an alley who was dying and gently sped up the human's painfully slow end. His soul shifted uncomfortably, but Angel decided he was doing the old guy a favour. Spike snagged himself another business man, then they set off for the Sunnydale School Library. On the way, Spike decided to play kiss chasey and Tori giggled as she fled from him. She broke one of her heels as she darted out of his grasp. As she attempted to rid herself of the mangled shoe, Spike grabbed her and spun her into a shop front. Putting a hand on either side of her head, he leered lustfully at her. "Well luv, I've caught ya; guess that means I win myself a snog." He proceeded to do just that as Angel smiled at his Childer. Buffy stirred and Angel grimaced. "Will, let's go, Buffy wants to join the land of the wakeful." Spike pulled away with a snarl of frustration, leaving Tori looking dazed and well snogged. A quick glance at the Slayer and he cursed colourfully, making Tori giggle throatily. Spike swept her into his arms and the two vamps bore their feminine loads to the school; Angel's burden still & limp, Spike's wriggling playfully, dainty bare feet swinging.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

Giles was indeed in the library and he and the gang looked up as the door opened. Giles dropped his book and leapt to his feet when he spotted Spike and Angel walk through the door carrying Buffy and another, unknown woman. "What happened, Angel? Why are you with Spike? Is Buffy hurt? Who is this?" The stressed Watcher spared a glance at the dark haired girl in Spike's arms, but, seeing her awake, he focused on Angel as he settled Buffy into a chair next to Xander. "She's fine, Giles. She turned up at my house and rather abused my hospitality." Everyone but Spike and Tori looked puzzled and Angel smiled tiredly. He proceeded to explain about Spike's new living arrangements, Fabian, the Re-Siring, loss and rediscovery of Tori and Buffy's reaction. Giles looked at Tori, protectively nestled in Spike's lap on the stairs, pinched the bridge of his nose and went to retrieve the Watcher Diaries.

While he was gone, Willow came over to introduce herself shyly. Spike whispered in Tori's ear as the red head approached "Don't try to eat these humans, luv. They're rather useful acquaintances and you'll only hurt yourself." Tori nodded solemnly and smiled sweetly. Willow blushed. "Hi, Victoria, is it? I'm Willow, but you can me Red. Everyone else does on account of my red hair and because I blush a lot and…oh, wait, I'm babbling again." Willow blushed again and Tori laughed delightedly. "You can call me Tori if you like. William here calls me Tori, but he won't mind if someone else calls me that too, will you Will?" she glanced up at the blonde with wide dark eyes and the humans watched, shocked, as Spike smiled softly at her. "Sure luv, whatever you want, but only if I get what I want later." With that he snaked an arm around her and blatantly groped her breast. Tori giggled and slapped his hand away lightly. "Only if Angelus comes too, Darling Will." Buffy choked and glared at the petite brunette, Xander's eyes bugged out and Willow went as red as her hair. Angel caught the slightly glazed look on Xander's face and chuckled darkly, knowing that the Harris boy had an impressive imagination. The dark haired human boy whipped his head around and looked at Angel. The vamp cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Xander dropped his gaze fast. The two vampires on the stairs were oblivious. "Tell you what luv, how about you and me have some quality time now and Angelus can join in later?" Tori seemed to consider this for a moment, then wriggled playfully, laughing throatily. "Right this instant, Will? You certainly seem _up_ to it." Spike grinned and stood up holding the giggling girl in his arms. Standing up revealed what Tori had been wriggling against and Willow went an even brighter red. Spike strode towards the exit rather quickly. He stopped next to Angel. "You know us, Peaches, short attention spans. You lot have fun with your musty old books and we'll see you at home." Spike emphasised 'home' as he glanced at Buffy, unable to resist ribbing the already irate Slayer. Buffy's lips compressed into a thin line as she glared at Spike. As the blonde vamp disappeared with the giggling French woman, Giles came out of his office with a pile of dusty volumes.

Willow forgot all about Spike and Tori and her eyes lit up when she saw the forbidden Diaries. Giles cast a warning look in her direction, then proceeded to search through the thick books. He found the right Diary and they were all surprised to discover that there was only a very vague mention of Victoria, though there was an entire chapter dedicated to Angelus and his Family:

"…_According to reliable sources, Angelus is said to have had a third Childe in addition to William the Bloody (Now known as Spike (see previous pages 133-137)) and Drusilla (suspected to be deceased (see previous pages 138-139)) whose name is unknown, but suspected to be Mari__a__ or similar. All that can be established by the Watcher Council is that she was a French Noblewoman, born 1876, who died sometime within a week of her rebirth, age twenty; murdered by a vampire named Fabian Le George (see pages 265-266) in retaliation for the death of one of his own Childer, Eileen at the hands of Angelus' Sire, Darla. (see pages 125-127) Sources describe Angelus' ensuing fury as a truly terrible sight. An estimated total of 372 humans were killed. Angelus tracked Fabian to his lair and tortured him in the most brutal fashion. Every member of the La George clan was wiped out and Fabian himself was crusified to a tree and left to burn in the sun. Unfortunately, Fabian survived by cutting partway through his left hand in order to free it from the stake. He fled France in fearful defeat and has been terrorising Romania ever since. Fabian was last seen in a small village south of Transylvania with a petite brunette woman some suspect of being his mate…"_

Giles voice trailed off as Angel let loose a string of Gaelic, eyes turning golden. As the only one who understood the dark haired vampire, Giles gaped; shocked at the profanities coming out of Angel's mouth. Angel noticed the Watcher's alarmed face and forced himself to calm down, hands unclenching from tight fists. Once he was under better control, he growled tightly at the Watcher. "She is _not_ his mate and she never was. You _will_ tell the Council the real story and you _will_ tell me what I need to know about Le George to Bring. Him. Down." The Scooby Gang stared at him, but Giles; with significantly more experience in vampire behaviour, merely nodded and set about flipping to page 265.

Buffy's face was a mix of shock, anger and jealousy. Angel didn't have the time or patience to deal with her; He wanted to set the Scooby Gang to researching Fabian, then go home and join Spike and Tori. Instead, he sighed and took a seat next to Willow and drew a map of Transylvania towards him and marked up the location of Fabian's castle according to the Watcher Diaries. He glanced up as the silence became painful and caught the Watcher's intense, questioning gaze. "Giles, I need this for myself; for Tori; for Spike. I might have a soul, but revenge is looking too tempting for me right now. Fabian," Angel clenched his teeth as his eyes flickered briefly gold. "took my Childe, tortured and degraded her, and _laughed _about it. That; I cant allow. Apart from that, now that Tori is free, Fabian will either brag or flee and my reputation will be irreparable if I allow either. We would have an influx of cocky young vampires arriving in Sunnydale to kill at least one of the Scourges. An example must be made of Fabian. I can't expect any of you to accept or approve of my plans, but I would appreciate your help in gathering information."

Giles blinked, then slowly nodded several times. "Angel, Fabian is a major problem in Romania. If he were eliminated, the hole in authority would prove most useful for amateur vampire hunters throughout Europe to er…_cull _the population. I will inform the Council of your little revolution." Angel nodded and fidgeted, needing to follow his Childer; to hold them close and reaffirm their bonds. He could practically smell the cigarette smoke and spice in the air.

Giles noticed his glance toward the door and cleared his throat. "Angel, you have been through a lot. Reaffirmed bonds take time and energy, yes?" Angel gave a strained nod as his Childer tugged playfully at their bonds; calling him. Giles took one look at his tense features and smiled sympathetically. "Why don't you go back to the mansion? Staying while we talk about Fabian," Angel growled quietly. Giles smiled slightly. "Will not be productive. We can finish up without you and tell you what we discover tomorrow night." Angel nodded as he rose and smiled tightly at the assembled humans, avoiding Buffy's jealous, angry gaze. Turning, he swept out, breaking into a run as soon as he was out of sight.

Buffy watched Angel leave with undisguised disgust frank on her face. Giles watched her, frowning. "Buffy, you mustn't blame Angel for his baser instincts. As a vampire, he must remove any other master who threatens his reputation, family or territory. As a Sire, he will always feel compelled to aid _both_ his Childer. It's in his demon's nature to protect and avenge them when they cannot themselves. From what he described of Fabian's treatment of Victoria, I think it is only natural for him to be angry. Give him time to settle down and allow Victoria to adjust to life-er, _un_life in Sunnydale--," Buffy's head snapped up and she glared at her Watcher. "She's killing people, Giles! She's just like every other bloodsucker on the Hellmouth, but she's more dangerous because she's got Angel wrapped around her snobby little finger! Spike's not much of a threat, but I think he'd have a go if I tried anything against her. She's a menace to..." Giles glared at the blonde Slayer and interrupted her tirade. "Buffy, Angel had every right to stop you. Victoria has valuable information about Fabian which we can use to bring down the most powerful lair in Romania. You forget what Angel is. Victoria is his Childe, thus _he_ has _her_ around his finger, not the other way around. She would do anything he says. She may have killed once or twice since her arrival, but Angel will restrain her. you must give her a chance to become an ally before you write her off. Remember she is a demon; no soul or chip, Buffy; that means it will be doubly hard for her to exercise self-control. After everything she's been through, you could at least have extended your hand in friendship instead of enmity." Giles finished and looked at Buffy, who was looking stricken at the unexpected reprimand. The other teens blinked at him in silence, shocked by his vehemnance.

Giles blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Buffy, let me explain; Sire/Childe bonds are impossible things to understand for humans. Angelus exhibited prime examples of possessiveness with William and Angel is showing the same traits now with Victoria. Childer belong to their Sires; all that they are. That kind of utter control is difficult for humans to fathom, even ones as knowledgeable as the Watcher Council. The punishment for failures, the love, the violence; its all part of that complex relationship. A Sire can torture their Childe to within an inch of their unlife and their Childe will still love them. For the Childe, they can always rely on their Sire to protect them, to teach them. Even after punishment, the Sire will heal their Childe with their blood. Angel may have a soul, but he is just as receptive to the bond as ever. His demon will always react to a call for help from Spike or Victoria, even if they aren't on speaking terms. Spike and Victoria are supposed to have to obey a direct order from Angel, but Spike is a Master himself and he seems to have developed an intolerance to Angel's presence, though he obeyed Angelus for the brief time when Angel lost his soul, so that leads to some interesting questions…" Giles saw the glazed look on Xander's face and realised he was babbling. "What I'm trying to say is that you cannot judge the relationships Angel has with Spike and Victoria because you have no hope of ever understanding them. Perhaps if you tried talking to Victoria, you would find you could have at the least, a valuable acquaintance." Buffy seemed deep in thought. A frown of concentration creased her brow and she rose from her seat. "I'll see you all tomorrow morning, 'kay?" She left before anyone could respond. Giles sighed and went back to researching. Three hours later, Giles straightened his stiff back and looked around the table. Willow was holding Oz's hand and looking thoughtful, Xander was looking bored and Cordelia was fixing her make up. Oz caught his eye and gave a half grin. Tomorrow was the first of the three night imprisonment during the full moon and Oz looked tired. Getting to his feet, he stretched and tugged Willow to her feet. "We might toss it in for the night, Giles." The Watcher nodded and began clearing the research table of the Watcher Diaries. Xander and Cordelia waved goodbye and left also. Giles spent a few more minutes organising the information, then shut up the library & went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit scenes including male-on-male kissing.

**Chapter V****III**

Angel reached the mansion in record time. The bond-call from his Childer had him so hard it would be embarrassing if someone saw him. His demon was howling; rattling the cage of his control; it wanted to punish Spike & Tori for teasing him, it wanted to spank them until they begged to be fucked. Angel smiled at the image his demon gave him of Tori tied spread-eagled to his bed as Spike pleasured her with his mouth & Angel fucked Spike from behind. Tori was lucky; Spike had the most talented tongue he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Angel ghosted up the stairs & into his room, listening intently to the soft, rhythmic gasps & masculine grunts of his Childer. Entering the room, Angel went from hard to throbbing as his gaze lit on the furious, animalistic coupling before him. Spike, having obviously spotted the discreet hook in the ceiling & the ring in the floor which Angelus had installed during his brief return; had Tori tied by her wrists to a chain drawn taut between the hook & ring in the centre of the room. Tori's long legs were wrapped around Spike's lean waist & Spike held the slight girl in a fierce embrace as he thrust violently into her.

As Angel stepped into the room, Tori tugged on the bond sharply; throwing it open so he could feel her in his mind & threw her head back, whimpering with ecstasy & agony. The sound went straight to Angel's now weeping cock & he shuddered deliciously. The offered expanse of skin was not lost on Spike who reared back & struck; fangs plunging into her neck as his hips slammed forward. Tori's near-pained whimper went higher, becoming a scream of pure rapture which tore from her throat. Her body arched towards Spike's as she screamed her release, calling the blonde's name. Angel was panting now with the effort of keeping himself from shooting in his pants right there. He deliberately blocked out her delicious screams & focused desperately on the way Tori's small hands flexed in their manacle prisons; slender, delicate fingers forming claws which she obviously wanted to drag down Spike's naked back. She settled for biting; sharp little nips down Spike's neck, shoulder & the parts of his chest she could reach with him still feeding on her. The small bites bled for only a moment, then closed, but by the way Spike was still shuddering through his release, golden eyes rolling back; he liked it.

Spike slowly, reluctantly, withdrew his fangs & glanced over at Angel, a smug grin fixed on his angular face. Tori let out a throaty laugh as she unwound her legs from Spike's waist & the blonde pulled away with a small, wet pop as he slid out of her. Tori hissed painfully & flexed against the tight chain; relaxing stiff muscles. Spike's dead release began to trickle down her legs as she stretched luxuriously. Angel was not surprised to see no small amount of red mixing with the white as the liquid pooled on the marble floor around her toes. "Tori, nice to see you're taking my permission to heart. Spike, you've had you're turn, go feed. Fast. Bring something home for Tori; she'll need it." The blonde grinned as he strolled over to the bed where his clothes were strewn. Angel saw a healing bite high up on the blonde's inner thigh before Spike pulled on his jeans & shirt, then laid a deep, bruising kiss on Tori before swaggering out the door, collecting his leather duster as he went.

Angel stripped off slowly, methodically as Tori watched; enthralled. Naked, he stalked over to the bed & pulled two pairs of handcuff out from the side table drawer. He heard Tori's sharp intake of unneeded breath & allowed a sinister smile to cross his face as he attached one side of each cuff to the bed posts. his voice was low, almost a growl; deepened by lust & possessiveness. "Tori. My Childe. You shouldn't tease me, my precious; it brings out my…baser instincts." Tori looked properly aroused now. His demon would have liked a bit of healthy fear from her too, but then, Tori had never been afraid of him. Angel strode closer & ran a finger down her healing neck; removing the last traces of blood. He sucked his finger into his mouth, savouring the delicious elixir. His other hand untied both of hers, letting her body slide down his until her feet touched the ground. Before she could ask just _which _instincts she'd awoken, he growled & threw her onto the bed. Before she could muster a cry of surprise, he was there; pining her to the bed with his body & snapping the cuffs closed on her thin wrists. The raw desire sparking into life deep in her dark eyes made him growl again as he rubbed his erection along her wet slit. "Beg, Little One. Let me hear you beg for me; for my cock inside you." Tori groaned & pushed against him. "Angelus. Master. Beloved. Please Sire, please, please, pretty please. I need you. I want you inside me. Make me scream your name. Make me remember why I love you. You are my world; my everything."

Forgetting all about her punishment in the light of her delightful begging, Angel kissed her deeply & slammed into her still trembling channel. Tori pulled away with a pained hiss, arching against his weight & Angel abruptly remembered the blood mixing with Spike's semen & winced, forcing his face to smooth out & his eyes to return to brown. "Tori, just relax, beloved. I will do all the work. I think I can control my 'base instincts' until later, but don't try to pleasure me or I won't be able to…_control_…myself" The tiny brunette nodded, understanding & gave a sigh of mix relief, disappointment & pleasure as Angel thrust softly in response. The half hearted grip Tori's body had on his shaft lessened slightly. His demon was clamouring to take her hard & fast, but Angel wouldn't break his promise & hurt Tori unnecessarily or without her permission. Not while his soul was in control. Not after everything she'd been through. She may well be healing even now, but he wasn't about to push it. Instead, Angel allowed her presence within his mind to expand to fill him completely; letting her feel & scent overwhelm his senses.

Surrounded by her essence, it didn't take long before Angel felt the coil in his stomach tighten & shiver deliciously up his spine. Trailing deft fingers down her torso, Angel latched onto her clit & massaged it mercilessly. Tori tightened around him with a soft cry; close to climax, her hands burying themselves in his hair. The demon surged as his release drew unbearably close, overriding his weakened control. With a strangled cry, Angel vamped & slammed himself down, allowing himself to fall over the edge. He was vaguely aware of Tori licking the side of his neck softly. Knowing what she was asking, Angel lowered his neck towards her pretty mouth & tilted his head to the side. She kissed his throat gently, then sank her fangs into his neck. With a cry, Angel felt himself thrust forward again, unable to stop his demon from harshly grinding his still hard cock against her sex as he fell into a second orgasm. His blood sent Tori into a keening release. Her hands ripped free from the cuffs with a screech of protesting metal on metal & her nails found their way to his back. She dragged them down, drawing blood as she had been prevented from doing to Spike. Angel had revelled in the momentary pain, then her mouth, now drawing softly on his neck in deep, draining pulls, soothed his demon & Angel found himself wrapping his arms around her tiny frame & rolling them slowly.

Tori laved the bite with her cool tongue, then pulled away to smile down at him gently. "Thank you, Angelus. My world was pale without you, my dark knight." Angel winced slightly & tightened his arms. "Tori, when you were stolen from me, I…well, I killed a lot of people. history has decided it was a minor epidemic" Tori nodded solemnly. Angel gathered his courage & continued. "One of the people I killed was a gypsy-girl whose family got fresh about me killing one of them. They cursed me with…with a soul. That's why I don't hunt; why I don't vamp as often or punish you & Spike as much as you deserve." Tori smirked slightly at that, then frowned as the rest of the conversation registered. "You're _Souled,_ Daddy? That's horrible. How do we get rid of it? Tell your little girl what to do, Sire & I'll do it. For you." She snuggled against his chest & waited for his answer. Angel shifted uncomfortably. Tori's half closed eyes opened & focused on his. "You do want to get rid of it, don't you Sire?" Angel winced. He knew Tori, of all his family, was the most loyally attached to him & would accept the way he was, unlike Spike, Darla & Dru, but it was still hard to be this honest with a member of his family whose opinions could still cut into his long dead heart. "The soul; Angel, wants to stay, & because it's in charge at the moment, I want to stay this way, but the moment it's gone & Angelus comes back, he will be repulsed by the idea." Tori frowned, sweet confusion marring her pretty face. "So if you lose this soul of yours, you won't want it back, yes?" Angel nodded, aware of his demon roaring it's agreement. "I lost it once, a few years ago & was re-cursed, though the soul is permanent this time, little one. You can't fix me like you did Spike." Tori smiled gently. "Angel, nothing is forever in magic. If I know my craft, it's that I can do anything if I want it enough. Give me time, Sire; I'll restore you." Angel smiled at that. He'd loved Tori for her innocent determination before he turned her & he loved it just as much now. His demon was basking in her loyalty, though his soul felt apprehensive about just what lengths his youngest Childe would do to remove his soul. He had no time to ponder, however, because just then, a terrified scream reverberated through the mansion.

The dark haired pair were up & out the door in a blur of pale, naked flesh. Speeding down the stairs, Angel drew up short as he spotted Spike climbing towards them, dragging two absurdly well dressed businessmen behind him by their over-tight collars. By the smell, at least one of the men had soiled themselves. Spike looked up at his family with hungry, lustful, golden eyes. He glanced at Angel, smirked at the closing bite on his neck, then turned his attention to Tori, running an appreciative eye over her body. The continuous supply of blood from Angel & Spike himself was doing wonders for the slim girl already; her ribs no longer showed so prominently & her hip bones were nowhere near as visible now. Her pert breasts were bigger & fuller too, a fact which Spike wasted no time in observing. The most recent feed from Angel was working on her already; she seemed to be filling out as they watched. Spike gazed at her for so long, the conscious human; the fatter, older one, tried to crane his head around to see what was going on; unable to remain as still as his immortal captor. Angel, who had been watching Spike watch Tori, got a glimpse of a bloodied, broken nose, a split lip & a black eye before Spike growled & snake-quick, tossed the man onto the ground in front of him, pinning him with one booted foot & a feral snarl. "If you dare set your perverted, bawdy, grasping eyes on my sister, I'll tear them out, you hear me human?" The overweight, terrified man let out a petrified squeak & nodded, deciding nothing was worth that risk. Spike grinned & turned back to Tori. "This here is Mike, your entertainment & Freddy here is you're take out; Pet, do they please you?" The younger of the two with a stocky build, brown hair & hazel eyes got a nonchalant kick when he was introduced as Mike, though he didn't rouse from his state of unconsciousness. The middle-aged man with greying hair & soiled pants; Freddy, had watery blue eyes, was about the same size as a small cow & got a shake by the scruff befitting a rag-doll.

Angel suddenly recognised Mike as one of a group of lawyers who had ogled Tori last night as she practically danced, blissfully oblivious, past the restaurant window they were seated beside. Angel had to commend his eldest childe; the blonde had a knack for multi tasking; finding the pathetic scum of humanity for his torture sessions & getting revenge on any humans who laid lustful eyes on that which was his & Angel's. The dark haired vamp started suddenly as his mind caught up with his thoughts, realising he was contemplating torture of humans without feeling guilt or remorse. True, it wasn't him doing the torture, but, as Spike's Sire, he had the power to stop it &, to his surprise, Angel found he had no such inclinations. In fact, he felt very much like joining in. What stopped him was the knowledge that he would be wracked with guilt for a month if he did, so instead, he grinned evilly until he caught the blonde's attention. Spike cocked a scarred brow at him. "Spike, my lad. Your sister's deviant sexual demands have about drained the life out of me. I'm off to recharge. Have fun while I'm gone, won't you Childe?" It was a small lie; he was nowhere near sated, but he wanted to see the blonde's reaction.

Spike's thin face went completely blank with shocked disbelief for the briefest of seconds, then he burst into roars of real, pure laughter, without the hard, bitter edge it usually bore. It was a sound Angel hadn't heard for almost a century & it made his demon crow triumphantly. Spike's peals of laughter subsided slowly into deep chuckles which sent tantalising shivers down his spine. "Well, Sire, I'll do my best. I _had_ thought these humans might be amusing for a time, but I like the sound of '_Sexual_ _Demands'_; it's got me all hard & needy. I think I'll make these two," he shook the two humans violently. "Voyeurs & see if I can't amuse my darling sister. Bondage maybe, some BDSM, lots of blood & torture. I may even get a bit of fun in for myself later." Angel felt dark laughter well in his throat & allowed it to vibrate powerfully from his mouth to hang threateningly in the air. The Angelus-style chuckle sent shudders of terror through the mortals, but it had a decidedly different effect on his Childer. Tori's eyes clouded over with almost desperate lust & she took a half step towards him, thin arms reaching out, before she managed to curb the Childe/Sire bond & regain some control. Spike's eyes closed & he took a deep, shuddering breath, as if trying to inhale the sound from the air & commit it to memory, an almost wistful smile on his pale lips. Only Angel detected the shivers which wracked the blonde's powerful frame. Angel smiled at the power he held over his family.

Without a second's hesitation, Angel vamped & strode forward to crush Spike into a tight embrace, smashing their mouths together in a hungry, violent kiss, full of carnal promise & devotion. Angel allowed Spike to win the battle of their entwined tongues for the first time ever & speared his on the blonde's fang. The kiss went deeper & Angel felt Spike's strong, talented hands slide into his hair to grip him & draw him even closer. To his surprise, Spike allowed his own tongue to be sliced open on Angel's fang & their combined blood mixed & was devoured hungrily by them both. The embrace became tender as Angel offered himself to his Childe & Spike accepted. Spike was forgiving him for the broken promises & pain Angel had caused the secretly sensitive blond over the last century. Here, locked in Spike's tolerant arms, Angel finally felt at peace with himself, as if he'd come home. His demon purred contentedly along with his soul; the warring halves of him at a truce for the moment, in harmony.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

A/N: This chapter contains Sexual Innuendo.

A feminine cry of pain drew their attention and they broke apart to see that Mike had regained his alert frame of mind and was holding a small gun to Tori's head. He had a hand in her beautiful dark hair and was using his grip on it to hold her head back at a painfully unnatural angle. Tori was struggling weakly, unable to hurt the human who held her so callously. Spike roared furiously and took a step forward. "Don't even think about it mate. I swear I'll do it. I'm in charge and you psychos will do what I say or your little friend is going to feel it. " Mike jerked hard on Tori's hair, drawing a pained cry from the slight girl who, unlike most vampires, didn't enjoy pain from anyone except her family, and even then, only the kind of pain that came from good, hard sex. Angel could see in her eyes that the situation was reminding her of her torture at Fabian's hands. There was fear, hatred and a kind of resignation radiating from her that said she had known her escape was too god to be true and here was her punishment for hoping for something better. Angel growled at her; too low for the human ear and when she looked up, gave her a look which told her not to be foolish. Tori's eyes cleared and she smiled tremulously. Angel had to admire her strength again, determining that he was going to drag her off somewhere and shag her until she accepted that she deserved his and Spike's support, that he admired her, admired her body…

Angel noticed suddenly that Spike was the only one of them that was dressed. While he wasn't worried for himself, Tori's naked form was currently pressed against the human man and Angel didn't like the picture it made. The older human, Freddy, was already down the stairs and out the front door. Angel instinctively sniffed to catch his scent and committed it to memory for later hunting before he remembered he had a soul and couldn't hunt. He left unthought the strange occurrence of his forgetting about his soul in the first place.

As if to taunt Spike further, the gunman suddenly snaked the arm which held the gun down and around Tori's chest, aiming the gun upwards, under her jaw. Spike's gaze turned truly murderous and Angel felt his soul flee to some tiny, distant, dark region of his being where it couldn't interfere with his demon's wrath. The human was drunk on his apparent victory and paid no attention to the darkening faces of the two vampires in front of him. "You freaks thought you could get away with this? Kidnapping? Assault? What is wrong with you anyway? You," he looked at Angel. "You're the father of these two?" he gestured with his chin to Spike and Tori. Angel nodded tightly. He saw the human's disgusted face and almost rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming; typical, narrow minded, self righteous, uninformed discrimination. He wasn't disappointed. "You mean to say that you are fucking your son and daughter and encouraging them to fuck each other? and you have that twisted 'fetish' thing going on too? That's fucking sick, mate. You people are what's wrong with this town. The lot of you should be shot like the animals you are."

Angel forced himself not to react to the harsh words; he'd heard it all before and would again; humans couldn't grasp the complex bonds Sires had with their Childer. Instead he cocked a brow. "What we do here is none of your business, Mike. Release my Childe and we will allow you to leave our house in peace." Yeah, and once you've left the house, we'll kill you. Slowly. Foolish human. Spike was almost incoherent with dark, deadly rage, but managed to bite out a comment of his own through clenched teeth. "You didn't seem to think we were so bad yesterday when you were running your greasy gaze all over my sister." The possessive anger in his voice seemed to excite the human; who paused and, keeping his speculative gaze on Spike, leaned down to breath against Tori's slender neck. Spike's lip curled back and the feral sound that issued from his throat should have frozen Mike with terror. Instead, an insane light sparked in his hazel eyes and the hand in Tori's hair loosened and caressed down a stiff shoulder and down to naked breasts. Spike's hands were twitching with the restraint he was exerting. The unwise human glided his knuckles across one rosy nipple and it was Tori's turn to snarl. She began to struggle but, in an instant, the gun was driven deep into the tender skin under her jaw. Her head froze, trembling with anger and her fists clenched and unclenched slowly. Mike seemed to be aroused by the idea of having so much restrained power under his temporary control. Angel shifted, deliberately dramatic, as Mike turned his focus completely onto his tiny hostage. When he saw Angel move out the corner of his eye, he snapped his gaze up to the two seething men.

Angel observed the reaction time and smiled slightly, too brief and swift for the man to catch the gesture. Too slow! His very blood sang the words to his undead heart and he nudged at his oldest bond. Spike didn't flinch as he widened the link and thrust his presence into his Childe's mind. Spike's mind was like Spike himself; lightning fast, dangerous, quick to anger, but open to forceful reasoning. Spike's mind felt cool and distant, but familiar. "Spike, his reaction time is all too human. Be ready, my eldest." Spike's stance relaxed slightly, not enough for Mike to notice, but enough for Angel to see Spike's acceptance. "Sire. I should have checked him before I brought him to our lair. I put our family in danger for naught but a distraction. I put Tori in danger after all she's done for me…Sire, I'm…sorry." Angel froze for a split second at the unexpected apology, then sent a wave of love to the blonde; forgiveness, love, understanding. The demon got it's bit in with a touch of reasonable anger, but Angel managed to conceal it well. "I understand; Tori's had enough pain at the hands of plebeian scum to last a human lifetime. William, my favourite. Would you feel better after a good old fashion punishment?"

This time, Spike's eyes really did snap away from the human. There was a tentative light in his blue eyes which turned predatory when Angel showed him a fang in a playful, silent snarl. "Just like old times." Angel shot a quick glance down at the slowly building erection he had. "If you can get rid of that human pest by the time I'm hard, I'll chain you up and fuck you senseless, then let you feed on me for a week." Spike's eyes lit up and he grinned wolfishly. "Is that a promise, Sire?" Angel glanced down again at his stiffening cock in answer. The whole conversation had only taken a few seconds. Mike was still trying to sully Tori's body with his foul touch, completely oblivious to the silent communication; falsely confidant in his position. Spike seemed only angry about the act of the molesting itself and not the helplessness of his inability to tear Mike's hands off his darling sister.

Next, Angel reached out to Tori, sliding into her mind easily. The barriers on her mind were much fewer than Spike's and none of them had ever been raised against him. Tori's mind was the exact opposite of Spike's; where his was cool and distant, Tori's was full of light and warmth, Spike was cynical and somewhat bitter, where Tori still had some innocence. Her mind reminded him in many ways of a child's; bright, curious, quick as a butterfly and with an attention span to match. It wasn't until you looked deeper you saw the limitless patience she was capable of where family, literature or animals were concerned. "Sire, I couldn't hurt him; the chip…" Angel sent his plan down the link with an accompanying wave of reassurance. Tori had caught the glances he and Spike had shared and the question was on the edge of her conscious mind, but she didn't ask, and Angel decided to let her watch them later as a reward; she had enjoyed the relatively tame intercourse they'd shown her in the privacy of her 18th century bedroom late at night when he and Spike had visited together.

Angel turned his full attention back to the human. "How about my offer? I will let you leave the premises if you free my Childe." Mike snorted. "Uh, are you blind as well as insane? I'm the one who'll be making the rules, since I'm the one with the gun." For emphasis, he waved the gun in the air. Angel sent a pulse down the link to Spike and the blonde leaped for the inattentive man with inhuman speed. Mike barely had time for one surprised gasp before Spike ripped him off Tori's body and slammed his fist into the man's temple. Incapacitated, he went flying down the first flight of stairs to the landing. The bullets clattered to the ground and the gun was hidden in Spike's duster pocket. Angel was upon Tori before she could blink; wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. Spike was there a moment later and Angel loosed his grip on Tori long enough for the blonde to grab her up, then engulfed them both. When they began to check her over for the second time that night, Tori sighed softly and relaxed into them. After a long moment, they freed her from their arms, but kept so close they were almost touching anyway. Angel kept his large hand on the back of Tori's neck to assure himself that she wasn't going anywhere.

Together, they moved to the stairs and Spike retrieved the unconscious man. Roughly dragging him up the stairs, Spike led the way to Angel's room and secured the man to the chain Tori had herself been tied too earlier, though for entirely different reasons. Angel grinned and fetched a wet towel from the bathroom. Spike accepted the towel and spun it to form a twisted rope as Tori stripped the man naked by ripping the business suit off him carelessly. When she was done, Spike positioned himself; stance wide, then lashed out with the towel, striking the man's groin with a practiced, torturous snap. Mike came awake with a wail worthy of a choirboy. Taking in his surroundings, his eyes went from wide to bulging. "Look, guys about the 'twisted psychos' comment, you should know that I was just upset…" As Mike rambled about being within his rights to call them nutters, Angel pulled out a locked chest from the very back of his wardrobe and retrieved the key from under his mattress. Grinning, he handed the antique iron key to Spike. "Do the honours, Childe?" Spike opened the trunk and stroked a hand reverently over the various torture instruments contained within. Everything from scalpels to pliers to hammers. Spike glanced at him. "These aren't yours, are they Peaches." It was a statement, not a question and Angel nodded. Like the chain Mike was hanging from, the chest of torture implements was Angelus'.

Angel knew his soul wouldn't be able to stomach the torture Spike was about to inflict on Mike, but for the first time since he was cursed, he wanted to watch anyway. His demon demanded revenge on this upstart human bastard. A quick glance at Tori confirmed that she too wanted in on the torture, but the chip prevented she do anything but watch. Still, from the smile that curved her lips as she watched Spike practically drool over the contents of the chest, she seemed safe in the knowledge that her sacrifice was well received. Angel turned and left the room and the mansion for a trip to the blood bank, deciding that the animal blood he had been getting was just not enough now. He was a Sire; he had Childer to protect and care for; he had to be strong to defeat Fabian and avenge his darling girl and regain his reputation; he could not be weak for a simple thing like drinking human blood. it wasn't like he was killing people to get it. He figured he'd get some extra for Tori in case they got stuck for the fresh kind. Also, if Buffy came round, he could say he was starting Tori on a bag only diet. That should keep the Slayer happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

A/N: This chapter contains Torture and Violence. Not suitable for persons under 16.

Spike stripped off his duster and threw it on the bed, then picked out a scalpel, holding it this way and that so it glittered in the candle light. Without warning, he leaned forward and dealt the failed gunman a hard knock to the head, rendering him unconscious, then carved an ornate 'V' in the flesh of Mike's chest, pausing occasionally to wipe away the blood with his shirt or deal out another knock out punch while Tori hovered, now dressed in her transparent black wrap, offering occasional advice. When the pretty letter was done, Spike laved the area with his tongue lightly, allowing some of the carved letter to heal. The result was rather well done, and Tori clapped her hands, delighted. "He's mine, isn't he Will? 'V' for Victoria." Spike grinned and returned the scalpel back to its place in the chest having licked it clean. Mike roused and was looking at his chest in horror. He began to babble how he was sorry and how he could pay compensation. Both vamps ignored him.

He exchanged the deadly silver blade for a small flask of what smelt very strongly of alcohol from the outwardly innocent looking, antique wooden chest and retrieved a box of matches from his jeans pocket. Flicking handfuls of the liquid on the human, Spike grinned as he lit up a match. Mike's quiet blabbering became pleas for mercy. Spike looked at Tori. "Do you think he deserves mercy, Pet? It'll be your choice. If you want me to let this sorry sack of shit walk out the door, I will." Tori's face was the picture of innocence as she floated gracefully closer to the screaming, pleading excuse for humanity and ran her cold finger down his cheek. Mike flinched, cowed. "Spikey…that's your new name, isn't it Will?" Spike nodded. "I staked people with railroad spikes to get my rocks off, Pet." Mike looked horrified; Tori laughed that sweet, tinkling laugh which was so disarming to everyone who heard it. "He hurt me, darling Spike. Touched me without asking Daddy's permission. No one but you can do that, Will. Kill him. Kill him for me, and make it slow, My golden one."

Spike had already turned back to Mike's pathetic, shivering body, intent on doing just that. Striking a match, the blonde vamp held it in font of Mike's bulging eyes. "You were brought here as entertainment for my little sister and one way or another, that's what you'll be." With that the first of many matches fell on the screaming man's body, and aided by the alcohol, his flesh was soon burnt red and black and shrivelled beyond recognition.

Next, Spike turned to the bleach; pouring it all over the writhing human as the man's screams became hoarse and raw. A slap across Mike's face brought the tortured man around whenever he passed out and Tori sat on the bed; feet dangling several inches above the ground as she kicked alternate legs idly and sang songs from her days as a member of French nobility. The contrasting melodies of merriment and tortured screaming filled the mansion; Tori's angelic high soprano soaring in counterpoint over the grating sounds of agony like some perverse duet.

Spike took a moment to admire Tori's talented voice. The sound of her singing had soothed him when she was human; the poetic French verses flowing like silk off her tongue and it worked the same magic now; a century on. The purity of her unwavering song sending his demon almost to sleep. "Tori, my precious, since we lost the other human, do you want to eat this one, or do you want the Big Bad to go get you a fresher one?" Tori smiled at him and hopped off the waist high bed. Mike got his eyes to open slightly; watching as she danced gracefully, waltzing herself slowly closer with an invisible partner until she stood before the chained man.

Stroking Mike's sweat drenched hair back from his tear streaked face, she cooed soft French in his ear. "Dormir alors, mon chère et sain voyage" (Sleep now, my dear and safe journey.) Spike took up her hand and curled his other around her slim waist, assuming the waltz position. Slowly, gracefully, they danced to Tori's tuneful humming; spinning around the room as Mike watched with dull fascination. When they came to a stop again, Tori's tune became a French lullaby from her childhood. The gentle notes flowed over the pain-wracked man and when his eyes fluttered briefly closed with exhaustion, Spike moved silently behind him and snapped his neck before Mike could open them again. Tori watched the final breath leave Mike's lunges with a sweet smile on her face, then her eyes turned golden and she sank her fangs into his unblemished neck.

As Tori fed, Spike shucked his shirt which was splattered with blood and threw it down the laundry chute, then strode down the hall to his room to get a clean one. He had forgotten until just a moment ago how Tori had liked to lull her victims before she killed them; to give them a false sense of safety. She called to them with gentle words and pretty dancing, then, as she sang to them, she would snap their necks before they even registered the danger. Usually vampires made their victim's ends violent and terrifying because the taste of fear in the blood was amazing. But Tori was a noblewoman, even in her unlife, and the few victims she had killed before Fabian abducted her, she had killed peacefully. She had said when William had asked 'why' that their quiet deaths made her feel peaceful in turn.

Those first few nights, she had been languid after a kill, ready for sleep or a cuddle if William or Angelus was willing, which they always were. And, as she had sweetly pointed out; her technique worked. In life, Tori's voice had been the talk of all the big parties of high French society. Her soaring soprano was one of the things which had attracted Angelus in the first place. Even as she was ostracized for not marrying before her sixteenth birthday, she was called on to sing for the masses and many men had courted her for her voice alone, though by no means was her beauty scorned either. In death, Tori's voice had acquired a seductive edge; irresistible and hypnotically sweet.

As he walked, he thought about feeding. Something about the fresh blood pouring through dry veins was just so…invigorating. And the heartbeat of a human was an amazing thing to hear; the steady tempo slowly increasing as the human sensed pursuit…beat matching their harried footsteps…their breath quickening, sending the scent of fear weaving a potent scent in the air…the sound of all that life giving liquid pounding through a laboring heart as the sound reached deafening…the sudden energy as adrenalin was released…Spike was hard and wanting now and Tori's contented purrs echoing down the hall were not helping his predicament.

He could heart Mike's heartbeat speeding up and it was joined by others…wait, what? Mike was dead, there was no other human to have those heartbeats…Spike shot to his feet and bolted back down the hall, black shirt open and flying out behind him like bat wings. He arrived at the door a moment after he heard the boarded up window blow inwards. He heard glass and wood splinters flying everywhere in a cloud of gritty dust, followed by a smoke bomb and then the sound of more than a half dozen heavily booted feet. He flung the door open and entered the swirling cloud of smoke, determined to find Tori before these bastards got to her.

Tori gave a sharp cry of pain a few moments later and Spike flew in the direction of her voice; his vampire eyesight helping pierce the cloudy air. There was a small thump and Spike saw Tori sprawled helplessly on her stomach next to Mike's strung up corpse, two tranquilizer darts piercing her back. There was a soldier convulsing beside her with his hands to his face, his night vision goggles shattered; the frame still in place; blood poured down his cheeks. His screams were an octave lower than his sister's had been, and were just as agonized. Her eyes caught his for a moment; desperate and panicked and filled with pain, then they clouded and fluttered closed.

At Spike's enraged snarl the remaining nine humans in combat gear and goggles spun around, surprised, but aiming their guns in his general direction as they tried to see through their own smoke screen, their goggles next to useless. The first three men fell without much effort. The first copped a fist to the head which sent him flying into the wall, probably with a crushed skull, the second was stabbed with his own gun before he had time to register Spike's presence in front of him and the third made a delightful scream as Spike ripped both his arms off, his lifeblood pumping out in seconds, He wondered briefly if he had miscounted the soldiers, because the remaining four should have been six, but they were obviously well trained and regardless of numbers, soon he to, was riddled full of darts. He could see only one human left now. It took another three darts to put him down, an effort he took a split second to appreciate, but as he crumpled slowly to the ground, taking the last soldier with him, his only thought was for Tori; of the pain he had suffered at the hands of certain military men which could soon be hers if any more armed forces came. As his golden eyes closed, Spike's last, disgusted thought curled past his numb lips unconsciously. "Bloody commandos…"

***

Tori heard the covered window explode inwards and had no time to even turn around before a sharp pain stabbed into her back suddenly. A human stepped close and she took great pleasure in ripping his eyes out, right before her mind exploded with pain, sending her to her knees. At the same moment, a second stabbing sensation erupted from her back, the impact throwing her forward. She heard an agonised scream twining with a more masculine cry from her blinded victim and knew somehow it was hers, though she didn't feel the scream rip free. She saw William standing a little way away, looking murderous, then she closed her eyes against the soft yet unbearable candlelight marred by smoke.

The pain lessened after a moment and she managed to stagger to her feet. Having seen a vampire go down, namely her, the other soldiers were unprepared for her sudden attack as they had all turned to face Spike who, obviously, they hadn't expected either. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she snapped the necks of two distracted soldiers before her legs gave out from under her and she sank to the ground. Her mind was cloudy with whatever drugs the humans had just shot her with, but as she lay on her front, arms sprawled above her head, she heard the sounds of her darling William going down. Then silence. Knowing it wouldn't be long before more soldiers came, Tori tried to make her mind focus on Angelus, on their link, to call him home to them, but it was pointless. Whatever drugs she had been given, they seemed to be affecting her mind as well as her body. Tears pouring down her cheeks, she drew her trembling hands close and raked sharp nails across her right palm, then used her index fingernail to gouge words into the floorboard beside her head, allowing the blood to run down her finger and into the grooves.

She was on the last letter when the human slumped against the wall roused slowly with a groan. He painfully shook himself off and with a glance around the slowly clearing room, he radioed whomever tugged his strings, then, assuming she was unconscious, grabbed her by her feet and dragged her to the door on her left; out the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door. For as long as she could, she dragged her hand across the marble floor, keeping the wound open and the blood flowing, but the darts were working their chemical magic and sleep overtook her just as she was dragged out the door and bundled roughly into a van. Her last thought was of her Angelus…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

*** Inconsistancies: Angel doesn't have a cell phone this early on, does he? Nevermind, the story doesn't work without it, so deal.

Angel was on his way home when he felt it; a whisper of pain and despair in his mind. Suddenly uneasy, he searched for the source, burrowing deep within himself to trace the call. There. it was Tori. Frantically, he widened the bond, only to find it blocked by something foreign to either of their minds. He began to run.

As he flew across town, he tried Spike's link and found that it too was blocked by the same unnatural force. Panicking, he redoubled his pace and found himself at the mansion a moment later. immediately, he smelled Tori's blood. it started, (or ended) with a small, bloody handprint and a set of tire marks. The gruesome trail led into his mansion, through the gaping front doors, up the stairs and into his bedroom. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks; the whole room was covered in blood; splattered across the walls, puddled on the floor and dripping from the ceiling. The window had been blown inwards and the debris was scattered across the floor. An empty tear-gas can lay against the wall, crushed in the struggle. And what a struggle it must have been.

There were human corpses all over the floor. Mike was still hanging from the chain in the middle of the room, but there was close to a dozen others. Just then, Angel spotted a flash of black amidst the sea of camouflage green and brown. In a second he was there, pulling a corpse off his eldest Childe and tossing it carelessly across the room. Angel's eyes widened as he took it in; at least ten tranquilizer darts riddled Spike's body. Cuts covered all the skin exposed by his open, badly torn silk shirt. Human blood pooled around him. Glancing around, Angel counted carefully; six soldier's corpses surrounded his eldest, including the one he'd thrown across the room. Angry, he pulled the darts out as gently as he could. The smell was truly appalling and Angel glared at the pile of spent darts. Struck with an idea, Angel brought his wrist to his mouth and sank his fangs into it, only then realising he'd had his game face on since he'd reached the house and got a whiff of Tori's blood. Putting his wrist to Spike's mouth, Angel wasn't surprised when the blonde's nostrils flared and his mouth opened to accept the gift of Sireblood even without conscious thought. Angelus allowed Spike to suckle his wrist for several minutes before withdrawing, though not without serious difficulty as Spike sank his fangs in to protest as soon as he felt Angel begin to pull away. Licking at the wound, Angel continued to tally the collateral damage. There were three more commandos over near Mike…it was then Angel noticed a heartbeat.

Swinging Spike gently into his arms, he laid the comatose blonde on the relatively undamaged bed and followed the weak heartbeat. It came from a man whose hands covered his bloodstained face. Angel took a moment to calm himself before he just ripped the man's throat out, then shook the man gently and tried on a military accent. "Soldier? Soldier! Explain the situation." The man shuddered with pain, then managed to gasp, "Please, sir! My eyes!" Angel frowned, then noticed a lumpy jellified mess close-by. "Paramedics are on the way, son. What happened?" The man drew a shuddering breath. "We...we entered at 0200 hours. As planned, we waited until the souled vamp left the premises, then utilized the explosives and the smoke bomb to gain access to the lair and bring down hostile 17, but it wasn't him, sir! The last thing I saw was a woman. Red hair, tiny; only came up to my chin. We weren't told about a woman, sir, we were told to find a blond guy. Blue eyes, black leather coat, but Hostile 17 wasn't here, or if he was, he was hiding. When I passed out, I could hear fighting. The funny thing is, sir, I swear I heard that girl scream when she…anyway, if I didn't know better, I'd say she was chipped. You kinda get used to that kind of scream, ya'know? But I didn't recognise her as one of the local population. She could be foreign or new, sir."

The man's hands had yet to leave his face and his voice was muffled. Angel usually would have felt sorry for him, but the smouldering anger he felt for these men prevented any sympathy from being shown. In fact, all emotions except anger, determination and the need for revenge were pushed away, lock up with his soul; Angel was going to let Angelus have free rein now until The Initiative lay in ruins and Tori was by his side once more. She had been stolen from him once already and Angel wasn't about to accept a repeat performance. He took a deep breath and focused himself inside. He was completely still for a moment, then his control parted with an almost audible snap and suddenly, Angel's face looked a lot more threatening then it should for a vampire with a soul.

Returning to reality, Angelus continued the questions. "There are only ten of you here. You came with twelve?" the man hesitated. "Yes, sir. Ten for the mission, two to man the vehicle. How are the others?" Angelus thought about it, then smiled evilly. When he next spoke, his accent was gone and his voice was a sinister whisper. "Dead, soldier. Every other man here is dead. Bit like you're going to be." The blinded human's heart stuttered to a stop, then flew into a beat so fast, Angelus couldn't make out a separate beat pattern. "Who are you?!" the blind human was trying to edge away and Angel smiled cruelly. "That girl you speak of is my youngest Childe. She's a century old and I am not best pleased to have her taken away from me, especially in place of my eldest Childe." The man choked. "A-angel? The souled vampire, right? You won't hurt me because of your soul."

Angel gave a dark laugh. "I make exceptions for people who threaten my Childer. Can you give Walsh a message for me?" A hesitation. "Ye-es…okay. What is it?" Angel grinned again, wishing the man had his eyes to see the pure evil in that one quirk of his pale lips. "I won't waste time telling you. I'll be writing it on the wall with your blood." The man gave a panicked cry and Angel made an irritated noise. "You should be grateful; You're never going to see again. You're crippled and The Initiative is going to drop you so fast you won't, well, see it coming. I doubt Walsh hands out compensation."

True to his word, Angelus leaned in and ripped the man's throat out before the human could even register the fangs at his throat. Angelus heard an amused chuckle from the bed and turned to see a familiar pair of baby blues gazing at him with admiration. "That's the spirit, Sire." Angelus grinned. "So you're awake. What happened? Spike's amusement died as he glanced around the room and noted the absence of Tori and the commando by the wall. Opening his mind, Angelus caught the whole story in a matter of second and his face turned grim. "Looks like your week of debauchery is going to have to wait Childe, we have to go and save your sister. I won't have her go through the torture you were subjected to. The Initiative entered my Lair, drugged my Childer and stole my youngest. Even with a soul, that would be unacceptable, and the soul isn't here right now. William, how fast can you hunt down a bunch of minions? We're going to pay a visit to Walsh and her family." Spike considered for a moment. "Give me two hours." Angelus, who was painting the cleanest of the walls with a huge 'A' in the blind man's blood, was silent for a moment. "You've got one and a half starting now." Spike nodded and jumped out the window.

Angelus thought for a moment, then called the only Scooby who was likely to help them; Willow. The little red-head, like Tori, was a witch. She was also a very good hacker; a very important use for a vamp who wants to break into a high security facility. The two of them had been friendly tonight in the library, plus; Willow was a sucker. If 'Angel' showed up on her doorstep, all worried and frantic for his 'poor, helpless daughter', little Red was definitely sure to help. The only problem would be convincing her to leave Buffy out of this. Angelus didn't want the blasted Slayer ruining his plans for mass devastation and blood shed within the Initiative's headquarters.

The phone rang three times, then Willow's shy voice came over the line. "Hello?" Angelus couldn't help but grin at her sleepy greeting. "Hi Willow, it's me. I uh, I need a favour. Can I come round? I know it's late but this is important." He could almost hear Willow sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Angel? What's wrong?" he allowed some strain into his voice now. "The Initiative…they…Willow, they've got Tori." Willow's gasp was enough to tell him he'd played his part well. With a grin, he leapt out the window and began running to Willow's house. "Oh, Angel, my Goddess! Poor Tori. What happened? How is Spike taking it?" This shrank his grin as he thought of the look on Spike's face when he realised Tori was gone. "I was out…getting, well, some supplies and when I came back the place was in ruins, Spike was on the floor with a dozen tranquilizer darts in his chest and Tori was gone. They came through the window with smoke bombs; Spike didn't have a chance. He's…not coping well, Willow. You saw what he was like with Dru, Willow; he's so protective, when he fails because it's humans…the guilt's eating him up. I can't convince him it wasn't his fault." He was at the end of Willow's street now. He could hear the rustle of fabric over the speaker as she spoke. "What can I do, Angel? Shouldn't you get Buffy? I mean she has the whole Slayer thing going on…"

Angelus leapt onto her balcony and tapped on her window. Willow put the phone down and let him in. Angelus snapped his cell shut *** and stepped over the threshold. "I'm sorry I woke you, Willow. But I can't think of anyone else; Giles hates me for the, well, Jenny thing, Xander hates me because I'm undead, Cordellia is…Cordellia, Spike's a wreak and having a soul hasn't endeared me to the local vamp population. I can't ask Buffy for help Willow, you saw what she was like with Tori before; she's probably be happy if she found out." Willow looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped as if she was just remembering something. Angelus pressed his advantage by allowing a soft, defeated note to enter his voice as he turned away. "I wanted her to be happy here; I thought she'd teach you magic and talk fashion with Cordellia. I wanted her and Giles to spend late nights in the library talking, I thought she and Oz could practice together; did you know she can play the piano, the violin, the flute and the harp?" Willow looked mildly impressed. "And she sings like…" Angelus gave his best impression of the soul's bitter laugh. "She sings like an angel: the purest soprano I ever heard. That's why I--he turned her; Angelus heard her singing at a Parisian Masquerade and couldn't stop thinking about her. You've read the Watcher Diaries, Willow, You know how obsessive he was; how he couldn't resist corrupting an innocent." Willow nodded as he turned back to look at her, intense eyes burning into her green gaze. "He didn't…couldn't corrupt her though; she's stayed almost exactly the same, just less reserved. I think she used her magic to gain a semblance of humanity because she does things no demon would. She even kills humanely, Willow; & mostly, she just skims a pint or two & lets them live which is practically unheard of for a vampire. Angelus only had three days with her before Fabian stole her, so he didn't get a chance to break the habit. I'm not sure he wanted to anyway; he liked the way she was as a human."

Seeing that she was looking torn, he played his last card. With pleading brown eyes, he took a step forward and took her hands in his large ones. "Please, Willow, Please. I…I can't live through that again. I lost her once and I never got over it. I always felt as if I was missing something, a piece of me, even when Angelus was in control. It's like she was there in spirit, guiding me away from anything too bad, a little voice in my head. You have to remember, Willow, he knew her as a human for three years before he turned her & I remembered it all once I got my soul.

I can't bear to think of what they'll do to her. The so-called humans at the Initiative are more demon than she is. You saw what they did to Spike! Tori couldn't be that inhumane if she tried! And once they find out she's a witch as well, they won't go easier, Willow, they'll push her past her limits with their tests and experiments." He spat the disgusting words with venom.

Willow's green eyes, so similar to Tori's, hardened with resolve. Without hesitation, she pulled her hands out of his & wrapped her slim arms around him. Angelus stiffened with shock for a moment, then relaxed into her comfortingly warm embrace. Her soft voice was slightly muffled by his chest as she spoke. "Ok Angel, I'll help. I don't know how useful I'll be, but I can try." Angelus grinned triumphantly, then squashed it before the red-haired hacker could see the very un-Angel like expression, schooling his unruly features into a semblance of gratitude. "Thank you Willow, Spike is dredging up some old contacts right now; you probably wouldn't be surprised by the number of beings in this town who have bones to pick with Professor Walsh & her team. I promise if anything goes down, I'll get you out before the blood hits the fan." Willow shifted uncomfortably & Angelus released his grip on her gently. Willow looked up at him seriously. "I know you need help getting her out Angel, but do you have to turn to demons? They'll kill people." Angelus intensified his gaze. "I hesitate to say they'd deserve it, Willow, but I have heard more horror stories than you could possibly imagine; trust me, if they die quickly, they'll be lucky."


End file.
